My Little Brother
by aninkyuelf
Summary: Choi Siwon kecelakaan dan kakinya lumpuh. Cho Kyuhyun lahir dengan komplikasi pada jantung dan paru-paru. Dapatkah kedua namja cilik itu mempertahankan impian mereka?
1. Chapter 1

MY LITTLE BROTHER

Title : My Little Brother

Nama Author : aninsj13 aka aninkyuelf aka Mrs Cho(maunya)

Cast/pemain : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and other *PR: temukan mereka*

Genre : Brothership, Angst

Length : Enggak tau bakal sepanjang apa, tapi saya usahain pendek aja

Rating: General

Discover : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya tapi FF ini asli milik saya tanpa keraguan

Warning : Typos, angst, ngasal

Summary : Choi Siwon sangat menyukai basket dan berbakat pada bidang itu walau usianya baru 8 tahun. Tapi sayang, sebuah kecelakaan membuat kakinya lumpuh. Dia yakin dunianya sudah berakhir sampai seorang Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya bangkit. Seorang bocah 7 tahun yang lahir dan dibesarkan di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun yang akan selalu menjadi adik kecil Siwon.

Author POV.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam tapi seorang anak berusia 7 tahun sedang asik bersenandung sambil menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Sesekali si anak berhenti untuk menjawab sapaan suster, dokter dan beberapa pasien yang menyapanya. Dia memang sangat terkenal di rumah sakit ini. Terkenal sebagai bocah cerdas yang ceria. Langkah anak itu kembali terhenti, kali ini bukan karena ada yang menyapanya, tetapi karena dia melihat hal yang menurutnya menarik. Di sebuah brangkard terbaring seorang anak yang tampak mengenaskan dikerumuni oleh beberapa suster, seorang dokter dan seorang laki-laki berjas. Laki-laki itu terus memanggil nama si anak dengan suara panik luar biasa.

"Wonnie bertahanlah.. bertahanlah nak…" sang laki-laki berjas terus saja mengatakan itu sampai mereka sampai di ruang ICU. Dokter itu menyuruh sang Laki-laki untuk menunggu di luar. Dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan si anak.

'Wonnie? Seperti nama kelinci' pikir si anak *aissh itu mah Buuny. Plesetannya jauh banget*

"Apa yang di dalam anak ajussi?" Tanya si bocah pada laki-laki berjas yang duduk di kursi dengan lemas. Wajahnya sarat akan kekawatiran.

Laki-laki berjas itu menoleh padanya "Ani. Dia keponakanku"

Bocah itu manggut-manggut "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Ajussi bisa memanggilku Kyu" Dia menyodorkan tangan kecilnya untuk berkenalan.

Sang laki-laki berusia 32 tahun bernama Park Leeteuk itu menyalami tangan kecil sang bocah sambil tersenyum "Namamu bagus. Namaku Leeteuk. Panggil saja Teuki ajussi" entah kenapa melihat anak kecil di depannya itu bisa membuat hati Leeteuk yang setengah mati cemas bisa sedikit tenang. Dielusnya surai hitam si anak dengan lembut.

"Ajussi, hyung yang di dalam itu kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk ruang ICU di depannya.

Leeteuk masih mengelus rambut Kyuhyun mencoba mendapatkan ketenangan disana "Hyung di dalam baru saja mengalami kecelakaan mobil"

Kyuhyun memandang sedih paman di depannya "Kasian sekali. Pasti rasanya sakit"

Leeteuk tersenyum getir mengingat kejadian paling mengerikan yang dialamainya beberapa menit lalu. Ketika dia menemukan 'tuan muda'nya tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan berlumuran darah.

Kyuhyun berjinjit mencoba meraih bahu sang paman. Leeteuk mengerti dia membungkuk. Tangan mungil anak berusia 7 tahun itu menepuk pelan pundak Leeteuk sambil tersenyum polos dan ceria "Tenanglah ajussi, orang memang sering bilang siapapun yang masuk ruang itu akan berakhir tragis" Kyuhyun menunjuk tulisan ICU yang terpampang di atas pintu "Tapi aku sering keluar masuk ruangan itu dan lihat, aku baik-baik saja"

Seketika Leeteuk menatap kaget bocah di depannya. 'Sering masuk ruangan ICU katanya? Sakit apakah anak ini?' itulah yang dipikirkan seorang Park Leeteuk tapi beberapa saat kemudian dokter tadi keluar dari ruangan ICU yang menyeramkan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Leeteuk segera berdiri menatap kawatir dokter itu.

Sang dokter tersenyum menenangkan "Tenanglah hyung, Tuan Mudamu sudah melewati masa kritisnya" Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas lega "Tapi…" nafasnya kembali tegang "Kaki kanannya mengalami luka paling parah. Dia akan susah menggerakan kaki kananya"

"Maksutmu, kaki Siwon lumpuh?" Leeteuk menatap dokter di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Dokter itu tersenyum sedih "Iya" Leeteuk merasakan tubuhnya lemas "Tapi tidak permanen. Jika dia mau mengikuti terapy, dia bisa berjalan seperti semula"

"Tuan Muda Siwon akan mengikuti pertandingan basket anak minggu depan. Dia mati-matian berlatih untuk itu. Dia pasti akan sangat sedih jika dia tahu keadaan kakinya" Tak terasa air mata mengalir di pipi Kepala Pengurus Rumah Keluarga Choi itu.

"Hyung, percayalah Siwon akan sembuh. Asal dia mau berusaha keras. Walau paling cepat memakan waktu 2 bulan, tapi Siwon pasti bisa menjalaninya" Sang dokter memberi semangat pada laki-laki di depannya yang sudah dianggap hyungnya sendiri.

"Apa hyung di dalam itu akan memakai kursi roda Hangeng ajussi?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan 2 orang dewasa itu.

"Aigo Kyunnie, kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah jam 11" Hangeng sang dokter baru menyadari kehadiran anak kecil itu "Ya, dia akan memakai kursi roda sampai terapinya berhasil"  
Kyuhyun yang ingin menghibur ajussi barunya berkata dengan tampang cerianya "Teuki ajussi tenang saja. Hyung pasti bisa berjalan lagi. Aku juga sering pakai kursi roda dan lihat, aku bisa tetap berjalan dengan baik kan"

Leeteuk yang sudah tidak menangis kembali menatap bocah di sampingnya yang masih saja memasang wajah ceria. Dari tadi dia terus mengatakan penghiburan dengan kalimat seperti itu dan nada ceria seperti itu seolah apa yang dia alami hanya 'digigit semut ompong'.

"Tuh Lihat hyung. Kyu saja yakin Siwon akan baik-baik saja" Hangeng terseyum lalu dia meoleh pada sosok kecil di depannya "Kyu, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Kau harus istirahat. Bagaimana kalau keadaanmu makin parah karena begadang?"

"Aissh ajussi. Aku masih ingin menemani Leeteuk ajussi" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Boleh saja" jawab Hangeng. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat cerah "Kalau mau PSPmu kusita" wajahnya berubah gelap.

"Huh! Enggak Hangeng ajussi, enggak Heechul ajumma, sama saja. Beraninya sita PSP, PS3 dan gameku yang lain" Kyuhyun mendumel.

"Yak! Kau bisa kena masalah besar menyebut Heechul ajumma" Hangeng menatap horror Kyuhyun. Cemas Heechul akan melakukan hal mengerikan pada pasien kesayangannya "Sudah sana masuk kamarmu. Tidur dan mimpi yang indah"

Merasa tak punya pilihan. Kyuhyun membungkuk untuk pamit kepada paman-pamannya "Teuki ajussi, aku ke kamar dulu ya. Ajussi juga harus tidur. Keponakan ajussi pasti baik-baik saja. Hangeng ajussi, aku tidur dulu, salam ke Heechul ajumma" Kyuhyun segera berlari sebelum mendapat kuliah dari Hangeng.

"Aigo bocah itu. Berani benar dia memanggil Heechul dengan panggilan ajumma. Aku saja tak berani melawan namja cantik itu" Hangeng geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sebenarnya siapa Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk bertanya pada Hangeng yang masih menatap kepergian Kyuhyun seolah memastikan bocah itu sampai kamarnya dengan selamat.

Pertanyaan Leeteuk memang wajar. Banyak pasien yang menanyakan Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun mengenal seluruh staf di rumah sakit ini atau mungkin karena dia terlihat sering sekali berkeliaran disini "Kyuhyun lahir dan tumbuh di rumah sakit ini. Ibunya meninggal begitu dia lahir karena kanker otak. Karena dia tak mempunyai sanak saudara, dia dibiarkan tinggal disini"

"Apa pihak rumah sakit mengizinkan?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya karena penasaran.

"Rumah sakit tidak keberatan karena sebelum meninggal ibunya memberi rumah sakit uang dalam jumlah besar untuk kepentingan Kyuhyun. Banyak yang ingin mengangkatnya menjadi anak tapi Heechul tidak mengizinkan" jelas Hangeng.

"Heechul? Memangnya kenapa?" Leeteuk bingung kenapa Heechul -salah satu orang yang dianggapnya dongsaeng- tidak mengizinkan orang mengadopsi Kyuhyun.

Hangeng menarik nafas "Heechullah yang membantu Ibu Kyuhyun melahirkan. Lagipula, penyakit Kyuhyun bisa kambuh kapan saja, paling tepat jika dia tinggal di rumah sakit yang sedia 24 jam jika dia kambuh"

"Memangnya Kyuhyun sakit apa?" entah kenapa Leeteuk merasakan perasaan kawatir yang berlebihan pada anak yang baru sejam lalu dikenalnya.

Kali ini Hangeng memandang Leeteuk dengan pandangan sedih dan pilu "Sejak lahir kondisi Kyuhyun sangat parah. Imun tubuhnya rendah sekali. Hawa dingin bisa menyebabkannya koma selama seminggu lebih. Debu sedikit saja nafasnya langsung sesak. Belum lagi komplikasi jantung dan paru-parunya. Aku bahkan bingung, kenapa Tuhan memberi cobaan begitu berat pada anak sekecil itu"

Mata Leeteuk membulat sempurna mendengar penjelasan Hangeng "Jadi karena itu dia berkata sering masuk ICU dan menggunakan kursi roda. Malang sekali anak itu"

"Yah itulah kehidupan. Kyuhyun yang yatim piatu memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Tuhan benar-benar adil" Hangeng menatap langit-langit rumah sakit dengan pandangan sinis.

TBC

Idenya pasaran ya? Meski begitu saya enggak plagiat lho...

FF ini sudah lama bersemayam dalam komputer daddy saya(nyolong waktu dia lagi kerja) bisa dibilang ini FF kedua saya setelah OLM dan sebelum saya terjerat yaoi.

Karna JMJS masih dalam tahap 'kebingungan' dan kepikiran lappy saya yang lagi sekarat, maka kita isi kekosongan dengan FF brothership ini. Jika banyak yang minat akan saya lanjutkan. Jika tidak, kita lihat kemana takdir kan membawanya..

Ayooo tinggalkan jejak kalian, yang enggak awas ya! (ngancem ala Heechul ajumma#plak)

Watados

Anin :3


	2. Chapter 2

MY LITTLE BROTHER

Title : My Little Brother

Nama Author : aninsj13 aka aninkyuelf aka Mrs Cho(maunya)

Cast/pemain : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and other *PR: temukan mereka*

Genre : Brothership, Family

Length : Enggak tau bakal sepanjang apa, tapi saya usahain pendek aja

Rating: General

Summary : Choi Siwon sangat menyukai basket dan berbakat pada bidang itu walau usianya baru 8 tahun. Tapi sayang, sebuah kecelakaan membuat kakinya lumpuh. Dia yakin dunianya sudah berakhir sampai seorang Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya bangkit. Seorang bocah 7 tahun yang lahir dan dibesarkan di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun yang akan selalu menjadi adik kecil Siwon.

Author POV.

Siwon membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia tak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia hanya ingat baru selesai latihan basket jam setengah 10 di lapangan basket dekat rumahnya, lalu bola basketnnya jatuh bergelinding ke jalan raya dan...

"Siwonnie" sebuah tangan besar dan hangat mengusap kepalanya lembut "Kau sudah bangun nak?"

"Teukkie ajussi" ucap Siwon pelan disela masker oksigen yang masih bertengger di hidung dan mulutnya.

"Apa ada yang sakit Wonnie?" tanya Leeteuk kawatir.

Siwon merasa seluruh badannya remuk tapi rasa paling sakit adalah kedua kakinya "Kakiku..." Siwon mencoba menggerakkan kakinya tapi rasa sakit yang menyengatlah yang didapatkannya "Aww,, ajussi, kakiku sakit sekali"

Leeteuk tersenyum "Tak apa-apa, aku akan memanggil dokter dan memintanya memberi suntikan penghilang rasa sakit"

Siwon bisa melihat senyum seseorang yang sudah dianggap ayah kedua baginya itu aneh. Bukan senyum lembut seperti biasa tapi senyum penuh kesedihan yang berusaha disembunyikannya "Ajussi, katakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Ada apa dengan kakiku? Kenapa tidak bisan digerakkan?"

Leeteuk berniat akan membahas kelumpuhan Siwon setelah namja itu sedikit lebih baik. Tapi sepertinya dia tak bisa menunda lagi "Wonnie, sebenarnya kakimu mengalami luka yang cukup serius dan untuk beberapa waktu kakimu akan sulit digerakkan. Tapi semua akan baik-baik saja setelah kau menjalani terapi. Kakimu akan..."

"Aku lumpuh" Siwon memotong perkataan Leeteuk dengan suara parau mengetahui kelumpuhannya "Kakiku lumpuh"

"Aniya" Leeteuk segera memegang bahu kecil anak majikannya "Kau tidak lumpuh Siwonnie. Kau hanya perlu terapi 2 bulan dan..."

"Tetap saja aku lumpuh!" Siwon menepis tangan Leeteuk. Kini air mata mulai membasahi pipinya yang masih terlihat pucat "Pertandingan senifinal beberapa hari lagi dan sekarang aku lumpuh!"

Leteeuk tak tega melihat Siwon menangis "Siwonnie, dengarkan aku. Kakimu akan sembuh setelah menjalani terapi"

"Bohong!" bentak Siwon. Dia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya tak memperdulikan kepalanya yang berdenyut seperti akan pecah. Dia juga melarang Leeteuk mendekat "Kaki sialan ini lumpuh! Dasar tidak berguna!" Siwon memukul kedua kakinya dengan keras.

Leeteuk yang syok langsung menghentikan aksi gila tuan mudanya "Siwon-ah, tenanglah" Siwon terus berusaha memukul kakinya yang kini mulai mengeluarkan darah lagi. Dengan panik Leeteuk menekan tombol berwarna merah untuk memanggil dokter.

Tak lama seorang dokter datang dan segera menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Siwon membuat namja 8 tahun itu memejamkan matanya kembali.

**~^o^~**

Mati-matian Leeteuk membujuk agar Siwon mau menjalani terapi, tapi 2 hari berlalu dan Siwon masih tetap tak mau menjalani terapi. Jangankan terapi, namja itu mogok makan dan tidak mau didekati siapapun.

Siwon menatap jendela kamar rawatnya dengan posisi duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Pemandangan indah sebuah sore yang cerah. Tapi tentu saja tidak secerah hati Siwon yang entah akan sampai kapan mendung. Pikirannya tertuju pada pertandingan senifinal malam ini. Pertandingan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu yang akan menjadi impian semu baginya.

"Sore yang cerah ya hyung" sebuah suara dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan membuat Siwon mengalihkan lamunan Siwon. Terlihat seorang namja kecil bersurai ikal hitam masuk ke ruang inap Siwon dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Siwon tanpa permisi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Siwon.

Namja cilik itu tersenyum manis "Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Wonnie hyung boleh memanggilku Kyunnie"

Siwon tidak suka dipanggil Wonnie kecuali oleh ayah, ibu dan Teukkie ajussinya "Jangan memanggilku Wonnie!"

"Eh tapi nama hyung kan memang Wonnie" sanggah Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan wajahnya imut.

Siwon sempat tertegun melihat keimutan bocah di sampingnya itu "Namaku memang Siwon tapi hanya orang terdekatku yang boleh memanggilku itu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum makin lebar mendengar perkataan Siwon "Tak lama lagi aku akan jadi orang terdekat hyung"

Siwon sampai menganga mendengar perkataan percaya diri bocah itu "Jangan aneh-aneh, sana pergi!"

"Aku serius Wonnie hyung" kata Kyuhyun lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Siwon seolah ingin membisikkan sesuatu yang rahasia. Siwonpun bingung kenapa dia mau-maunya ikut mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah polos Kyuhyun "Aku akan memberitahu rahasia terbesarku padamu hyung" Kyuhyun menoleh ke kiri dan kanan seolah mencari keberadaan orang dan setelah dirasanya sepi dia berbisik pada Siwon "Aku bisa melihat masa depan hyung"

"Mwo?" Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya "Jangan bohong! Aku bukan bayi yang bisa kau bohongi!"

Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala seolah prihatin pada Siwon yang berpikiran sempit "Aku serius Wonnie hyung. Karena kekuatanku itulah aku bisa tahu namamu dan masa depanmu"

"Buktikan!" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun melihat pemandangan di jendela mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat Siwon percaya padanya. Sebuah smirk terukir di bibirnya saat dia melihat seorang suster berjalan menuju seorang pasien nenek-nenek yang duduk di dekat pohon ek "Hyung lihat suster berambut pendek itu?"

Siwon melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun dan mengangguk.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga dia akan terjatuh" kata Kyuhyun yakin "3...2...1"

Brukkk!

Sesuai perkataan Kyuhyun suster itu terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit. Kyuhyun sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dibuatnya. Sedang Siwon terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Nah kau percaya kan padaku hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang masih shock.

"Sulit dipercaya" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Aku ini memang bisa melihat masa depan. Aku bisa melihat Wonnie hyung yang tumbuh remaja berdiri dengan seragam basket dan membawa piala NBA besar" jelas Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan.

Wajah Siwon terlihat bersinar mendengar Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. Impiannya sebagai pemain basket profesional yang memenangkan NBA akan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi wajah Siwon langsung meredup saat ingat kondisi kakinya.

"Aku lumpuh. Jadi penglihatanmu pasti salah" Siwon tertunduk sedih "Impianku tak akan jadi kenyataan"

"Siapa bilang?" tantang Kyuhyun. Siwon mendongak dan menatap mata besar sewarna hitam milik Kyuhyun "Itukan hyung sendiri yang memvonisnya. Aku juga punya impian dan sudah banyak yang terkabul" Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan kemudian melanjutkan "Minggu lalu impianku adalah Sooyoung nonna bersatu dengan Eunhyuk hyung. Sooyoung noona adalah suster yang merawatku dan Eunhyuk hyung adalah salah satu temanku. Mereka bertunangan 2 hari yang lalu begitu Eunhyuk hyung sembuh dari operasi matanya. Padahal Eunhyuk hyung yakin Sooyoung noona tidak mencintainya yang cacat tapi buktinya mereka bersatu"

Siwon mendengar cerita namja 7 tahun di sampingnya dengan serius. Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya "Lalu sebulan yang lalu impianku adalah melihat Henry menjadi pemain biola profesional. Aku sangat senang karena seminggu kemudian Henry bisa keluar dari rumah sakit setelah mendapatkan donor ginjal dan sekarang dia ada di Canada berlatih dengan biolanya"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan mata yang berbinar-binar "Dan impianku kali ini adalah melihat Siwon hyung bermain basket lagi. Maukan Siwon hyung mengabulkan impianku ini?"

Belum sempat Siwon menjawab seorang wanita berseragam suster berteriak dari pintu ruang inapnya "Yak Cho Kyuhyun! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau merusuh kesini ya! Cepat kembali ke kamar kau belum meminum obatmu!"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas "Tak perlu beteriak Sooyoung noona. Noona ini seperti nenek kehabisan lipstik saja"

"Apa kau bilang?" Sooyoung menatap kesal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir tanpa dosa dan berlari nmemeluk tubuh tinggi nan langsing Sooyoung "Aku lelah noona, gendong aku sampai kamar ne?"

Sikap manja Kyuhyun membuat Sooyoung berhenti marah "Anak manja" ucapnya sambil menggendong tubuh kecil Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya terdiam menyaksikan semuanya. Pikirannya kini tertuju pada perkataan terakhir Kyuhyun. Apakah dia mau –atau mampu lebih tepatnya- mengabulkan impian Kyuhyun?

**~^o^~**

Siwon tak bisa tidur semalaman. Yang dia lakukan hanya melamun dan melamun. Perkataan Kyuhyun terus berputar diotaknya. Siwon merasa dirinya pengecut dan penakut. Karena jujur saja, dia mau menjalani terapi tapi dia takut. Bagaimana kalau terapinya gagal? Bagaimana kalau dia akan lumpuh selamanya? Selama ini basket adalah sahabatnya. Tempatnya berkeluh kesah saat prang tuanya sibuk dengan bisnis mereka. Dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan basket yang menyenangkan.

Sampai pagi menjelang, Siwon masih tak bisa berpikir lain selain perkataan Kyuhyun. Bahkan saat siang berganti sore yang Siwon lakukan hanyalah menatap pintu kamarnya. Berharap bocah lucu berambut hitam lembut itu datang mengunjunginya lagi.

"Sudah lama menungguku Wonnie hyung?" Kyuhyun muncul tiba-tiba seperti kemarin sore.

"Aniya" elak Siwon berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku hyung. Aku kan bisa melihat masa depan" dengan percaya dirinya Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Siwon.

Sunyi dan hening. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Kyuhyun asik memperhatikan burung yang terbang di langit sedang Siwon asik memperhatikan kedua jemarinya yang meremas pakaian rumah sakitnya.

"Kyunnie..." panggil Siwon.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Tak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya ekspresi gembira saat Siwon memanggil nama kecilnya "Ne?"

"Aku takut" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Aku takut terapinya akan gagal. Bagaimana kalau aku lumpuh seumur hidupku?"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon yang berkeringat "Hyung percaya pada keajaiban kan? Tuhan akan memberikan keajaiban kepada umat yang dipilihnya. Dan umat yang dipilihnya adalah umat yang berusaha sekuat tenaga tanpa peduli yang dilakukannya mungkin akan sia-sia. Yang penting adalah mealakukannya dengan sebaik mungkin"

"2 bulan Kyu. Waktu minimal aku bisa berjalan adalah 2 bulan sedangkan final kejuaraan basket adalah sebulan lagi" Siwon menghela nafasnya pasrah "Aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk berlatih demi pertandingan itu. Aku sangat ingin memenangkan pertandingan itu dan mendapat piala sebagai pemain terbaik. Tadi malam teman-teman setimku memenangkan pertandingannya. Aku ingin ikut bertanding saat final nanti. Tapi itu mustahil"

"Hyung terlalu cepat memvonis sesuatu" Kyuhyun menggenggam makin erat tangan Siwon "Kenapa hyung begitu yakin tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan itu? Waktu hyung 'masih sebulan' bukan 'cuma sebulan'. Dengan sebulan itu hyung pasti bisa berjalan dan bermain lagi. Dokter memang mengatakan butuh waktu 2 bulan. Tapi apa hyung hanya berpegang pada perkataan itu? Tidakkah hyung ingin buktikan bahwa hyung bisa lebih cepat dari itu? Sebulan memiliki 30 hari dan itu berarti ada 720 jam. Dengan angka sebanyak itu hyung pasti bisa mengalahkan kelumpuhan hyung"

Siwon seolah baru disiram dengan air dingin mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Benar juga, kenapa dia terus berpikiran negatif. Kemana perginya Choi Siwon yang pantang menyerah dan menyukai tantangan?

"Gomawo Kyunnie" Siwon memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun "Kau benar. Aku akan berusaha"

Kyuhyun terdiam dipelukan Siwon. Dia sering dipeluk oleh banyak orang tapi pelukan Siwon rasanya beda. Hangat dan nyaman. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon "Hyung harus membuktikan kalau hyung bisa. Wonnie hyung adalah hyung terbaikku"

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya "Dan Kyunnie adalah my little brother terbaikku"

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Siwon tapi hanya sedetik. Karena detik berikutnya Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya nyeri. Astaga. Dia lupa minum obatnya!

"Kyunnie, gwencanayo?" Siwon mentap wajah pucat Kyuhyun dengan cemas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan turun dari kasur Siwon "Aku harus kembali hyung, Sooyoung noona pasti sudah menantiku" Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan kamar Siwon.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun Siwon termenung. Dia sangat cemas karena Kyuhyun tadi terlihat seperti menahan sakit.

"Ada apa Wonnie?" Leeteuk masuk ke kamar Siwon. Siwon yang terlalu serius melamun tidak menyadarinya.

"Leeteuk ajussi" Siwon menatap Leeteuk.

"Appa dan eommamu dalam perjalanan menuju Korea. Mereka sangat kawatir dengan keadaanmu" kata Leeteuk sambil duduk di tempat Kyuhyun duduk tadi.

"Katakan pada mereka untuk tidak perlu cemas. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Siwon. Dia senang karena orang tuanya akan kembali.

Leeteuk berbicara hati-hati "Lalu soal terapimu..."

"Ah iya. Apa aku bisa mulai terapi besok pagi?" tanya Siwon penuh harap.

Leeteuk melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung dan kaget "Kau mau menjalani terapi Wonnie?"  
Siwon mengangguk "Aku sekarang membawa dua mimpi. Jadi aku harus cepat mengabulkannya"

**~^o^~ TBC ~^o^~**

**Kalau dipikir-pikir FF ini memang mirip dengan FF Run milik Terunobozu. Tapi ciyus chingu, aku enggak plagiat FFmu kok! Kita mungkin emang jodoh#digampar#..**

**Sekedar penjelasan Heechul adalah dokter yang membantu ibunya Kyu ngelahirin Kyu. Dia juga yang mendampingi saat-saat terakhir Mrs Cho. Dia melarang Kyuhyun diadopsi karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang harus siaga 24 jam.**

**FF ini emang FF lama tapi aku baru nulis chapter 1 and 2 aja, chapter selanjutnya ada di memori otakku. Wkwkwk..**

**Soal Mrs Cho dan proses kelahiran Kyuhyun akan dibahas di chapter2 depan. Mudahan aja Authoer enggak lupa#plak#**

**Oya, jangan lupa perbanyak review dan comentnya ya, Author kan udah kilat niii**

**Cium WonKyu**

**Anin :3**


	3. Chapter 3

MY LITTLE BROTHER

Title : My Little Brother

Nama Author : aninsj13 aka aninkyuelf aka Mrs Cho(maunya)

Cast/pemain : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and other *PR: temukan mereka*

Genre : Brothership, Family

Length : Chapter

Rating: General

Discover : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri walau mereka sudah teken kontrak sama SM , toh SM punya saya#bugh#. FF ini punya SM (Saya Maksudnya)

Warning : angst, TYPOSangat

Summary : Choi Siwon sangat menyukai basket dan berbakat pada bidang itu walau usianya baru 8 tahun. Tapi sayang, sebuah kecelakaan membuat kakinya lumpuh. Dia yakin dunianya sudah berakhir sampai seorang Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya bangkit. Seorang bocah 7 tahun yang lahir dan dibesarkan di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun yang akan selalu menjadi adik kecil Siwon.

Author POV.

Selama hidupnya Kyuhyun kecil sudah biasa merasakan rasa sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya. Setahun lalu dia sempat koma selama 2 bulan bahkan para dokter sudah menyatakan waktu keamatiannya ketika jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan memberi kesempatan pada bocah jenius itu untuk bertahan. Sejak Kyuhyun bangun dari komanya yang 2 bulan kondisi Kyuhyun semakin parah. Seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung menelusuri koridor VVIP menuju kamarnya yang berada jauh dari sana.

Tangan kecil Kyuhyun meremas dadanya yang semakin sakit. Sekali menarik nafas rasanya seperti menarik pisau-pisau yang menusuk paru-parunya. Belum lagi rasa sakit menyengat yang berasal dari jantungnya. Tubuh mungilnya yang rapuh seolah sudah tak kuat menahan sakit yang menghujamnya sehingga dengan bunyi kedubrak kecil tubuh itu berbaring di lantai yang dingin dengan mata yang terpejam rapat.

**~^o^~**

_Seorang namja __berusia 20an __berkulit seputih susu menatap sedih seorang bayi yang terbaring dalam ingkubator yang terhalagi oleh dinding kaca itu. Sebuah senyuman sayang terpantri di bibir merahnya. Tak pernah matanya mengeluarkan tatapan selembut itu sebelumnya. Tanpa diminta memorinya kembali pada kejadian 3 hari lalu._

_ Kim Heechul adalah seorang dokter muda yang baru resmi menjadi dokter dan baru bekerja sebagai dokter kandungan di Rumah Sakit SM hari itu. Pekerjaan pertamanya adalah membantu seorang wanita yang akan melahirkan. __Seorang wanita cantik bernama Cho Hanna yang mengalami pendarahan hebat karena terpeleset di jalan. Seorang supir taksi baiklah yang mengantarnya kesana dalam kondisi sekarat. Bukan hanya pendarahannya yang membuat kondisinya kritis tapi karena kanker otak stadium 4nya lah yang menjadi penyebab utamanya. Tapi sepertinya penderitaan sang ibu juga berimbas pada anaknya. Bayi yag dilahirkan Mrs Cho bukanlah bayi sehat yang lucu. Bayinya memang lucu dan imut, tapi komplikasi pada jantungnyalah yang bermasalah. Sejak lahir, sang bayi belum juga bisa keluar dari penjara ingkubatornya. Dan selama itu pula Kim Heechul selalu memantaunya._

_ "Kau terlihat sangat menyayangi bayi itu Chullie"__ sebuah suara dengan logat China membuat Heechul berhenti melamun._

_ "Namanya Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun" Heechul tersenyum melafalkan nama itu "Nama yang indah kan. Nyonya Cho menamakan anaknya berdasarkan permintaan terakhir suaminya"_

_ "Iya, nama yang sangat indah" Hangeng ikut tersenyum memandang bayi yang tak juga membuka matanya sejak pertama menghembuskan nafasnya di bumi itu._

_ "Apa dia akan bertahan Han?" tanya Heechul sedih._

_ Hangeng ingin menjawab 'iya' dengan lantang tapi dia tahu kondisi sebenarnya bayi mungil itu. Untuk bernafas saja sudah pasti sangat sulit karena paru-parunya yang mengalami pengempisan. Belum lagi jantungnya yang lemah. Hangeng bahkan tak yakin sang bayi akan bertahan malam ini "Kita hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan untuk yang terbaik bagi Kyu"_

_ Heechul tertawa "Kau dan aku atheis. Kau lupa ya? Tapi aku akan mempercayai Tuhan jika dia memang bisa membuat Kyuhyun bertahan hidup"_

_ Hangeng membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tapi seorang yeoja berpakaian suster datang dengan wajah panik "Dokter Kim... Nyonya Cho dalam keadaan kritis. Beliau mencari Anda"_

_ Mendengar itu Heechul dan Hangeng langsung berlari menuju ruang ICU tempat Mrs Cho yang sekarat terbaring. Suasana ruangan itu terasa tegang. Dokter Lee pemilik rumah sakit ini tengah sibuk memeriksa kondisi yeoja bertubuh kurus yang terbaring._

_ "Nyonya Cho.." Heechul mendekati yeoja itu dan menggenggam tangan kurusnya yang terasa dingin._

_ "Dokter Kim..." susah payah Cho Hanna mengeluarkan suaranya "Jebal..." nafasnya tersendat-sendat "Jaga Kyuhyun... jaga dia un..tukku..."_

_ Heechul ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menajwab tapi tangan Mrs Cho meremas tangannya lebih kuat "Rawat Kyu..nnie... sampai a..ku men..jemputnya.." air mata membasahi wajah tirus Hanna "berjanji..lah.. ku..mohon.."_

_ Heechul merasa tangan hangat Dokter Lee menepuk bahunya seolah menguatkan hati Heechul. Namja cantik nan tampan itu mengangguk "Aku berjanji nyonya Cho. Aku akan mewawat Kyunnie sebaik yang kubisa"_

_ Cho Hanna tersenyum tenang "Gomawo... Chullie..." Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Heechul kini terlepas bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas terakhir wanita cantik itu._

_ Tanpa sadar Heechul menangis. Hangeng merangkul bahunya yang bergetar berusaha menenangkan Heechul saat seorang suster datang._

_ "Maaf mengganggu tapi bayi yang di ingkubator sudah bangun dan sekarang tengah menangis" ucap sang suster._

**~^o^~**

_ Cho Hanna dimakamkan di pemakaman yang ada di halaman paling belakang SM Hospital karena dia tidak memiliki keluarga. Kondisi Kyuhyun semakin baik tiap harinya. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah bisa dikeluarkan dari ingkubatornya. Heechul selalu menjaga dan merawat bayi mungil itu tentu saja tanpa mengganggu pekerjaannya sebagai dokter._

_ "Aku akan membawa pulang Kyuhyun hari ini" ucap Heechul seminggu setelah kematian Cho Hanna._

_ "Itu tidak perlu" Doter Lee menjawab saat Heechul minta izin padanya._

_ "Wae? Nyonya Cho menyuruhku merawat Kyuhyun jadi aku berhak membawanya pulang" bantah Heechul._

_ Dokter Lee membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah. Dia membuka kotak itu dan mengarahkanya pada Heechul "Cincin ini diberikan Cho Hanna padaku sehari sebelum kematiannya. Dia menyuruhku menjual cincin ini dan menggunakan uangnya untuk membiayai kehidupan Kyuhyun. Dia memintaku mengizinkan Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah sakit. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun. Dia membutuhkan pengobatan segera jika jantung atau paru-parunya kambuh. Berada di rumah sakit adalah pilihan terbaik baginya"  
Heechul yang menginginkan hal terbaik untuk Kyuhyun -yang entah mengapa sangat disayanginya- akhirnya mengangguk "Anda benar. Aku akan merawatnya di rumah sakit ini"_

_ Dokter senior itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban patuh Heechul. Dia kembali membuka lacinya dan kali ini mengeluarkan kotak kayu cukup besar "Ini adalah kenang-kenangan dari Hanna. Dia ingin Kyuhyun memilikinya. Kau bisa bertanggung jawab membawanya sampai Kyuhyun cukup besar untuk menerimanya"_

_ Heechul mengambil kotak itu dan membuka isinya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah kalung indah berbandul bintang biru yang dibaliknya terukir huruf CKH. Selain itu ada selembar foto Cho Hanna yang tersenyum manis menghadap kamera, beberapa amplob biru langit berisi surat yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun._

_ "Aku tidak yakin berapa lama Kyuhyun akan bertahan dengan tubuhnya yang semakin melemah sejalan dengan umurnya tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk anak nagkatmu itu Heechul-ah"_

_ Heechul mengangguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Aku akan berusaha semampuku... appa"_

**~^o^~**

_ "Aku bisa membacakan surat itu untukmu Kyunnie" Hangeng berkata pada bocah 4 tahun yang menatap penuh minat pada kertas berwarna biru di tangannya._

_ Bocah itu menggeleng "Chullie ajucci janji ajalin Kyu baca kalau Kyu lajin minum obat"_

_ Hangeng tersenyum mendengar nada semangat dari kalimat bocah itu "Belajar baca itu susah lho Kyu"_

_ "Tenang caja. Kyu itu celdas kok" jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata cokelat berbinarnya._

_ "Siapa bilang?" tanya Hangeng mengatasi kenarsisan pasiennya._

_ Sebuah senyum polos terlukis di bibir pink milik bocah 4 tahun itu "Cooman halboji"_

_ Ah pasti yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah Lee Sooman pemilik rumah sakit ini yang merupakan ayah kandung Heechul. Marga Kim itu di dapatkan Heechul dari marga ibunya. Dia berhenti menggunakan marga Lee sejak umurnya 8 tahun. Tepat setelah palu hakim menyetujui perceraian orang tuanya._

_ "Kyu, aku menyuruhmu tidur sebelum jam 9 dan kau Hangeng! Jangan mengajaknya bicara" Heechul yang baru masuk mulai mengomel._

_ "Chullie ajucci" Kyuhyun memekik senang "Bogocipo..."_

_ "Padahal aku hanya meninggalkanmu 2 hari saja karena seminar sialan itu tapi kau sudah sangat merindukanku rupanya" Heechul duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil mengelus surai cokelat lembut milik bocah itu._

_ "Chullie, jangan mengumpat di depan Kyu. Bagaimana kalau dia mengikutinya" Hangeng menasehati Heechul yang hobby mengumpat._

_ Heechul memutar matanya malas tapi sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya saat tubuh mungil Kyuhyun memeluknya erat._

_ "Ajucci pelnah janji ajalin Kyu baca kalau Kyu lajin minum obat. Kyu mau belajal bacanya cekalang" kata Kyuhyun masih dalam pelukan Heechul._

_ "Sekarang sudah malam Kyunnie. Kita belajarnya besok saja ya?" Heechul melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan merapikan surat yang dari tadi dilihat Kyuhyun. Dimasukkan surat itu dalam kotak kayu peninggalan Cho Hanna dan meletakkannya di laci kamar Kyuhyun yang bernuansa babby blue._

_ Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di kasur empuknya "Cialan. Kyu mau belajal cekalang"_

_ Sontak perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Heechul dan Hangeng terdiam._

_ "Kau bilang apa tadi?" Hangeng memastikan._

_ Kyuhyun menatap dua orang dewasa itu dengan tatapan polosnya "Cialan?"_

_ "Tuh kan Chullie! Kau mengajari Kyuhyun berkata kotor! Dokter Lee pasti marah besar" Hangeng mengerag frustasi. Sedang Heechul hanya melongo dan menyetuji perkataan Hangeng. Dia akan mati di tangan ayah kandungnya sendiri._

**~^o^~**

Heechul tersenyum jika mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu itu. Dia sampai harus menyogok Kyuhyun dengan PSP –yang baru dibeli Heechul di Hongkong- dan berjanji mengajarkan cara bermainnya pada Kyuhyun agar bocah itu tidak berkata kotor di depan ayahnya. Tapi senyuman itu memudar ketika dia teringat kondisi Kyuhyun yang makin parah tiap harinya. Padahal segala cara sudah Heechul coba untuk mengobati Kyuhyun tapi tak satupun berhasil. Kondisi Kyuhyu terus memburuk.

"Dokter Kim" seorang suster bernama Luna masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ke ruangan Heechul.

' Jika dalam keadaan biasa, Heechul akan mengomelinya dengan berbagai kata-kata kasar tapi melihat wajah panik Luna Heechul menahan emosinya "Ada apa?"

"Sooyoung..." Luna berusaha mengontrol nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari "Dia menemukan Kyuhyun pingsan... keadaannya parah..."

"Mwo?" Heechul segera berdiri dari duduknya sampai membuat kursinya hampir terjungkal.

"Sekarang mereka ada di kamar Kyuhyun" Luna memberitahu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Heechul berlari secepat dia bisa menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Sesampainya disana dia mendapati Sooyoung tengah memasangkan infus ke pergelangan tangan kurus Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya Sooyoung? Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa pingsan?" Heechul mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan seraya mempersiapkan peralata medisnya.

"Aku sedang memantau kondisi Kyuhyun karena jantungnya kambuh kemarin malam tapi aku tidak menemukannya di kamar. Sejak kemarin Kyuhyun sering ke kamar seorang pasien di kamar VVIP. Aku mencarinya kesana dan melihatnya tergeletak di lantai koridor" jelas Sooyoung "Dia kesulitan bernafas Dokter tapi aku sudah mengatasinya. Hanya saja demamnya sangat tinggi"

Heechul mengecek demam Kyuhyun dengan tangananya dan mengumpat saat merasakan panas yang terlalu tinggi dari kening Kyuhyun. Dia segera menyuntikkan obat penurun panas "Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik Sooyoung-ah. Aku akan menajga Kyuhyun disini, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Kau masih harus piket kan?"

Sooyoung mengangguk. Setelah pamit pada Heechul dia meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Heechul merapikan selimut Kyuhyun yang menutupi dada bocah itu. Tatapannya dengan sendu menyapu ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Kamar ini tidak seperti kamar inap lainnya. Dokter Lee setuju mengecat kamar Kyuhyun dengan cat babby blue. Dia juga tidak keberatan menambah beberapa barang yang biasa ada di kamar anak-anak. Seperti lemari kecil bergambar power ranger, TV dan PS untuk bermain game dan lainnya. Heechul sempat heran saat Kyuhyun bilang dia akan mengoleksi buku selain kaset game. Sejak bisa membaca 3 tahun lau, Kyuhyun sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain game dan membaca. Jadi tak heran jika ada lemari kayu jati besar berisi banyak buku dan mainan anak-anak di kamar itu.

Kyuhyun menggeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya karena panas tubuhnya yang di atas normal. Heechul megelap keringat dingin dari wajah Kyuhyun yang mengalir deras "Tidurlah yang nyenyak Kyunnie. Aku sangat menyayangimu"

**~^o^~**

Heechul menginap di kamar Kyuhyun karena semalaman Kyuhyun tidur gelisah. Heechul sempat menangis saat Kyuhyun mengeluh kesakitan dalam tidurnya. Bocah itu tak pernah mengeluh terang-terangan. Dia akan terus memerkan senyumnya sesakit apapun yang dia rasakan.

Heechul terbangun saat merasakan tagan kecil yang digenggamnya bergerak. Heechul tersenyum karena mengira Kyuhyun sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi alangkah kagetnya seorang Kim Heechul saat yang dilihatnya begitu bangun adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat bukan main dan tubuhnya yang kejang-kejang.

Secepat dia bisa, dia menyuntikkan cairan ke tubuh Kyuhyun membuat tubuh kecil itu tak lagi kejang-kejang. Tapi belum sempat Heechul bernafas lega, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muntah sangat bayak. Bukan memuntahkan sisa makanan yang belum dicerna tapi memuntahkan cairan merah kental, darah.

Heechul panik bukan main. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah muntah darah. Dengan tangan gemetar dia memencet tomboh HPnya dan menghubungi seseorang "Han, cepat ke kamar Kyuhyun. Dia muntah darah. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa! CEPAT KEMARI TAN HANGENG!"

**~^o^~ TBC ~^o^~**

**Takdir Tuhan tak pernah ada yang bisa menduganya**

**Sedih karena Siwon tidak ada di chapter ini. Chapter ini khusus untuk flashback Kyuhyun dan untuk menjelaskan betapa parahnya kondisi Kyuhyun.**

**Sekedar info, sampai akhir FF ini akan terus brothership tanpa adanya yaoi. Mianhae kalau ada yang kecewa.**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang sudah coment dan review. Senangnya melihat keantusiasan Lovely Reader. Jangan lupa di chapter ini juga diantusiasin ya XD**

**_Happy Valentine _**

**Anin :3**

Ps: JMJS masih diketik. sabar ya...


	4. Chapter 4

MY LITTLE BROTHER

Title : My Little Brother

Nama Author : aninsj13 aka aninkyuelf aka Mrs Cho

Cast/pemain : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and other *males ngetik*

Genre : Brothership, Family

Length : Chapter

Rating: General

Discover : Semua kata dalam FF ini sudah dipatenin dalam otak saya. Siwon selingkuhan saya dan Kyuhyun suami saya. Ada masalah?#nyolot#

Warning : angst, TYPOSangat, Just Brothership

Summary : Choi Siwon sangat menyukai basket dan berbakat pada bidang itu walau usianya baru 8 tahun. Tapi sayang, sebuah kecelakaan membuat kakinya lumpuh. Dia yakin dunianya sudah berakhir sampai seorang Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya bangkit. Seorang bocah 7 tahun yang lahir dan dibesarkan di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun yang akan selalu menjadi adik kecil Siwon.

Author POV.

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya nyenyaknya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya begitu membuka mata adalah wajah lembut mommy-nya.

"Pagi chagiya" Mrs Choi mengelus surai hitam anak tunggalnya "Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

"Sangat baik" jawab Siwon ceria "Kapan mommy datang?"

"Tadi malam. Tapi mommy tak tega membangunkanmu yang sudah tidur. Daddy juga datang, dia berangkat ke kantor setengah jam lalu" jelas Mrs Choi.

Siwon manggut-manggut dan tersenyum manis merasakan lembutnya sentuhan sang bunda yang sangat dia rindukan "Mommy, kemarin ada anak kecil yang sangat manis, aku sangat menyayanginya padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya dua kali"

Mrs Choi menatap anaknya sedikit kaget. Setahunya Siwon bukan anak yang mudah suka dengan orang lain. Bisa dibilang dia cukup tertutup pada orang asing "Oh ya? Siwon bertemu dimana?"

"Dari bajunya dia dirawat di rumah sakit ini tapi aku tak tahu dia sakit apa. Dia sangat menggemaskan dan ceria. Aku ingin punya adik seperti dia" Siwon berkata semangat.

Mrs Choi tersenyum. Sebelum sempat menjawab curhatan Siwon, seorang dokter berwajah oriental masuk ke kamar itu dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Selamat pagi Mrs Choi, selamat pagi Siwonnie" sapa Hangeng ramah.

"Selamat pagi dokter Tan" jawab Mrs Choi. Tadi malam Hangeng dan kedua orang tua Siwon sudah berbicara panjang tentang kondisi Siwon.

"Han ajussi, bisakah kita mulai terapinya sekarang?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada semangat. Dia sudah tidak sabar memulai terapinya.

Hangeng yang saat itu tengah memeriksa Siwon tersenyum melihat mata hitam Siwon yang berbinar-binar "Kondisi kesehatanmu meningkat drastis, tak ada salahnya memulai terapi hari ini setelah sarapan. Tapi Siwonnie harus berjanji untuk tidak memaksakan diri. Jika sudah lelah harus mengatakannya, arra?"

Siwon mengangguk "Beres Han ajussi"

"Tapi aku penasaran, apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba semangat untuk terapi?" Tanya Hangeng menatap bocah berlesung pipi yang tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya.

"Aku bertemu adik kecil yang lucu. Dia memberiku semangat. Aku jadi ingin melindunginya. Tapi jika berjalan saja aku tak bisa, bagaimana bisa aku melindunginya? Jadi pertama-tama aku harus bisa berjalan dan menjadi kuat" jawab Siwon dengan wajah serius.

Entah kenapa Hangeng jadi teringat Kyuhyun. Karena jadwalnya yang padat dia sudah tidak bertemu selama 2 hari dengan bocah menggemaskan itu "Semangat yang bagus. Pertahankan sampai terapi selesai"

"Pasti" Siwon tersenyum manis.

**~^o^~**

Siwon sarapan dengan lahap berkat suapan ibunya. Rasa makanan rumah sakit yang hambar sama sekali bukan persoalan. Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, Siwon duduk manis di kursi roda dengan sang ibu mendorongnya menuju ruang terapi. Hangeng yang turut mengantar sesekali mengajak yeoja cantik berumur 34 tahun itu mengobrol.

Ruang terapi adalah sebuah ruangan luas yang legang. Itulah kesan pertama Siwon ketika melewati pintu masuk.

"Annyeonghaseo. Amber imnida, aku akan mendampingimu selama terapi" seorang suster berambut pendek menyapa Siwon dengan senyuman ramah.

"Ah! Suster yang jatuh kemarin!" seru Siwon saat mengingat suster yang diramalkan Kyuhyun akan jatuh.

"Eh?" Amber menatap Siwon bingung.

"Siwonnie, itu tidak sopan" tegur Mrs Choi.

"Mianhamida" ucap Siwon menyadari kesalahannya "Choi Siwon imnida. Kemarin aku pernah melihatmu terjatuh dari jendela kamarku. Sekali lagi mianhae"

Amber tertawa "Ternyata begitu. Kau sudah melihat hal yang memalukan"

Seorang dokter berusia 35 tahun masuk membuat obrolan tentang jatuhnya Amber terhenti.

"Nah ini dia dokter terapi terbaik di Korea, Kim Soohyun-ssi" Hangeng memperkenalkan dokter berambut ikal hitam yang baru datang.

"Ah kau berlebihan Hangeng-ssi" Soohyun tersenyum "Meski begitu aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat pasien kecilku ini bisa berjalan lagi" lanjutnya sambil mengusap rambut Siwon.

"Aku juga akan berusaha dokter" jawab Siwon semangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai terapinya" ajak Soohyun.

Siwon tidak pernah meremehkan terapi ini. Tapi dia sungguh tak menyangka akan sesulit ini. Untuk berdiri saja sampai pakaian rumah sakitnya basah oleh keringat dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Walaupun dia sudah berpegangan pada palang, tetap saja tidak cukup untuk menahan beban tubuhnya. Nafas anak berumus 8 tahun itu sudah terengah-engah. Wajahnya mengkilap oleh keringat dingin karena kelelahan dan kesakitan padahal belum sejam dia memulai terapinya.

"Kita istirahat saja dulu ne?" Soohyun berkata pada Siwon saat melihat wajah bocah itu kembali pucat.

Siwon menggeleng "Aku belum lelah dokter. Aku masih sanggup"

Soohyun memeriksa denyut nadi Siwon dan tersenyum "Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan sampai sepuluh menit lagi"

Mrs Choi yang melihat usaha keras anaknya merasa sangat sedih. Dia tidak tega melihat Siwon kesakitan tiap menggerakkan kakinya "Apa kita tidak bisa memberinya obat penghilang rasa sakit?"

Hangeng yang berdiri di samping yeoja cantik itu menggeleng "Obat penghilang rasa sakit akan memperlambat terapi kaki Siwon. Tapi kami akan memberikannya jika Siwon tidak bisa menahan sakitnya. Jika dilihat sekaarang, Siwon anak yang kuat. Dia tidak akan mau bergantung pada obat itu"

"Anda benar Dokter Tan" ada senyum bangga terpantri di bibir Mrs Choi "Anak itu tidak akan mudah mengalah. Dia akan berjuang sampai akhir dengan kekuatannya sendiri"

Hangeng mengangguk. Dia masih memperhatikan perjuangan keras Siwon untuk berdiri saat HPnya bergetar panjang. Namja kelahiran China itu mengerutkan dahinya melihat nama Heechul tertera disana. Hangeng segera mengangkatnya "Yeob…"

"Han, cepat ke kamar Kyuhyun. Dia muntah darah. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa! CEPAT KEMARI TAN HANGENG!" Heechul bahkan tidak membiarkan Hangeng menyelesaikan satu katapun.

Hangeng terpaku menatap benda kotak itu 'Kyuhyun muntah darah?' batinnya panik 'Kyuhyun tidak pernah muntah darah sebelumnya. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang gawat?'

"Dokter Tan, ada apa?" Mrs Choi menepuk pundak Hangeng yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Tepukkan itu membuatnya segera sadar dari lamunannya. Dengan panik dia berpamitan dengan Mrs Choi dan berlari kencang menuju kamr Kyuhyun.

**~^o^~**

Sudah 2 jam Hangeng di dalam menangani Kyuhyun. Heechul yang semula juga berada di dalam kini mondar-mandir di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Hangeng menyuruhnya menunggu di luar dari pada panik melihat Kyuhyun yang tak henti-hentinya muntah darah di dalam sana tanpa sanggup berbuat apapun.

Hangeng dan beberapa suster akhirnya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Heechul menariknya kembali masuk sebelum namja China itu membuka mulutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Han? Dia tidak pernah muntah darah sebelumnya!" Heechul bertanya tanpa bisa mennyembunyikan rasa cemasnya.

"Ada masalah dengan hatinya" jawab Hangeng pelan seolah dia berharap hal itu bukan hal besar.

"Hatinya? Apa maksudmu? Jantung dan paru-parunyalah yang bermasalah. Kenapa sekarang kau mengatakan hatinya!" Heechul menaikkan 2 oktaf suaranya.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya dengan kondisi jantung dan paru-paru yang tidak bekerja dengan baik. Keadaannya akan memburuk seiring umurnya bertambah. Satu per satu organnya akan melemah dan kemudian berhenti bekerja" Hangeng tak tahu bagaiamana cara menjelaskan kondisi Kyuhyun yang semakin parah.

"Apa kinerja hatinya melemah?" kini suara Heechul seperti tikus yang terjepit di pintu.

"Iya. Racun bisa dengan mudah masuk ke tubuhnya. Imunnya yang lemah memperparah kondisinya" jawab Hangeng sendu.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkannya" Heechul berkata tegas.

Hangeng menggeleng "Kita sudah membicarakan ini selama bertahun-tahun Chullie, penyakit Kyuhyun tidak bisa disembuhkan. Perawatan kita hanya bisa memperpanjang umurnya"

"Tapi kita bisa memberinya donor jantung!" bantah Heechul mencari celah.

"Tubuhnya tak akan sanggup. Kemungkinan terbesar Kyuhyun akan meninggal di meja operasi bahkan sedetik setelah pisau bedah menyentuhnya" sungguh Hangeng tak ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu tapi dia ingin Heechul menyadari kondisi Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"LALU APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN?" teriak Heechul frustasi. Air mata sudah meleleh dari mata hitamnya. Dia melirik Kyuhyun yang kini terbaring dengan mata tertutup rapat di kasurnya. Heechul sangat takut mata itu tak terbuka lagi.

"Chullie tenangalah" Hangeng memegang kedua bahu sahabat dekatnya itu "Kita semua bahkan tidak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa bertahan melewati 7 tahun melihat betapa lemah tubuhnya. Kau ingat saat dia koma selama 2 bulan? Dokter Lee bahkan sudah menyebutkan waktu kematiannya ketika jantungnya kembali berdetak. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha keras dalam hidupnya. Kau harus menghargai itu dan berhentilah bersikap egois"

"Aku tahu" suara Heechul melemah tapi tidak dengan air matanya yang tak mau berhenti mengalir "Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu. Akulah yang berada di sampingnya selama ini"

Hangeng mencoba tersenyum "Karena itu, belajarlah mulai sekarang melepaskannya"

"Berapa lama?" Heechul menghapus air matanya "Berapa lama lagi Kyuhyun bisa bertahan?"

Hangeng benci harus jujur menjawab pertanyaan Heechul "Tidak sampai sebulan"

Tubuh Heechul bergetar "Bahkan waktunya kurang dari 30 hari. Bagaimana ini Han? Aku tak bisa melepaskannya dalam waktu secepat itu"

"Aku akan membantu Chullie" jawab Hangeng walau dia bahkan tidak yakin dirinya bisa melepaskan pasien special yang sudah diangganya sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"Kenapa Han? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang mengalami hal ini. Ini tidak adil untuknya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melewati ulang tahunnya ke 8. Kenapa umurnya hanya tersisa kurang dari sebulan?" Heechul mengepalkan tangannya marah.

"ANDWAE!" sebuah pekikkan yang berasal dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang setengah terbuka mengalihkan perhatian kedua dokter muda itu.

"Siwonnie?" Hangeng menatap kaget Siwon yang kini berada di dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun dengan Mrs Choi mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Mianhae, setelah terapi Siwon ingin menemui Kyuhyun jadi kami kemari. Jeongmal mianhae, kami tidak bermaksud meenguping pembicaraan kalian" Mrs Choi membungkuk sopan.

"Hang ajussi, katakan padaku jika yang kudengar tadi bohong! Katakan padaku jika umur Kyuhyun masih lama. Kumohon Han ajussi!" Siwon menatap penuh harap pada Hangeng.

"Siapa dia Han?" Tanya Heechul setelah sadar dari shocknya.

"Dia Choi Siwon, pasienku" jawab Hangeng "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Siwonnie? Apa kau mengenal Kyuhyun?"

Siwon mengangguk dengan tidak sabar "Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengku. Dia yang memberiku semangat untuk bangkit lagi. Dia tidak mungkin sedang sekarat kan ajussi?" Siwon melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah dengan masker oksigen menutupi wajah pucatnya.

`"Semua yang kau dengar benar Siwonnie. Kyuhyun sakit parah dan saat ini dia sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya" jawab Hangeng.

Siwon menggigit bibirnya saat air mata mendesak keluar, walaupun usaha itu sia-sia karena pipi mulusnya kini bersimbah air mata "Aku tidak percaya. Kemarin dia mengunjungiku dengan senyum cerianya. Dia tidak mungkin sakit parah. Dongsaengku baik-baik saja"

Heechul berjalan mendekati Siwon dan berlutut di dekat kaki Siwon "Apa kau yang bernama Wonnie? Kyuhyun sering bercerita tentang 'Wonnie hyung' padaku"

Siwon mendongak dan menatap mata Heechul "Jjinja?"

"Ne" Angguk Heechul "Dia sangat bersemangat menceritakan tentang hyung barunya yang tampan dan kuat. Meski kalian baru saling mengenal, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangimu. Karena itu Siwon-ah, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun?"

Siwon segera mengangguk "Apapun akan kulakukan untuk Kyuhyun" mantapnya.

"Berilah dia semangat. Temanilah Kyuhyun. Teruslah berada di sampingnya. Maukah kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Heechul.

Siwon kembali mengangguk "Tentu saja"

"Meski kami adalah dokter. Tetap saja Tuhan yang menentukan kehidupan manusia" seandainya hatinya tidak sedang sedih Heechul pasti tertawa. Dia masih atheis dan anehnya dia bicara tentang Tuhan "Karena itu, berdoalah dan mintalah keajaiban untuk uri Kyuhyunnie"

"Aku akan melalukannya" Siwon menghapus air matanya dan mentap Heechul penuh tekad "Aku akan menjadi kuat dan menjadi keajaiban untuk Kyunnie"

Heechul tersenyum 'Lihatlah Kyu, kau punya banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Kau harus bertahan lebih lama lagi'

"Wo…nie… h..yung…" suara yang seperti lengkuhan itu membuat semua orang menatap asal suaranya. Seandainya ruangan tidak sunyi pasti suara sekecil itu tidak terdengar.

"Kyunnie? Siwon meggerakkan sendiri kursi rodanya menuju ranajang tempat Kyuhyun terbaring. Desahan lega terdengar darinya dan orang-orang disana kala melihat mata hitam Kyuhyun terbuka walau terlihat sayu dan berat.

"Hyungie…" senyuman lemah terbentuk di bibir pucat itu "Ajussi…"

"Kyu, apa yang kau rasakan? Apa ada yang sakit sakit?" Tanya Heechul cemas.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Heechul menatapnya curiga "Dadaku nyeri" akhirnya dia mengakui.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memeriksa Kyuhyun, yang lain silahkan tunggu di luar" kata Hangeng.

Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng "Shiero"

"Kyu, jangan keras kepala" peringatan Heechul terdengar.

"Tapi Kyu mau bersama Wonnie hyung" ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut Kyuhyun "Hyung akan disini. Kyu diperiksa Han ajussi dulu ya?"

Walau dengan wajah cemberut Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Heechul mendelik kesal kepada anak angkatnya "Kenapa kau lebih menuruti Siwon dari pada aku?"

"Karena Chullie ajumma menyebalkan" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!" Heechul bersiap memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Chullie, Kyuhyun sedang sakit. Kau tak mau membuatnya makin parah kan?" Hangeng langsung menyudahinya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Awas kau bocah evil. Aku pasti membalasmu setelah sehat nanti" Heechul menggerutu.

Mrs Choi yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap sedih bocah 7 tahun yang terlihat rapuh itu. Dia kini tahu apa yang membuat anak tunggalnya begitu menyayangi anak itu.

**~^o^~**

Siwon menginap di kamar Kyuhyun walau sudah mati-matian dibujuk kembali oleh Hangeng dan Heechul ke kamarnya tapi Kyuhyun akan ngambek jika Siwon tidak tidur dengannya malam ini. Sejak tadi pagi, Siwon dan Kyuhyun terus bersama, seolah Kyuhyun tengah menggunakan waktunya yang tersisa semaksimal mungkin. Siwonpun tak keberatan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya bersama Kyuhyun. Dia berjanji akan mengukir banyak kenangan manis bersama adik kecilnya.

"Amber noona cerita padaku tentang tipuanmu Kyu" kata Siwon sambil merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Kyuhyun. Mereka tidur berhadapan di kasur Kyuhyun. Siwon berbaring kasur sebelah kiri karena tangan kanan Kyuhyun masih di infus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat merasakan kehangatan pelukan Siwon "Jangan percaya padanya hyung, Amber noona itu sangat nakal"

"Kaulah yang nakal dasar evil" Siwon menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun membuat bocah 7 tahun itu mengelus kepalanya pura-pura kesakitan "Kau membohongiku tentang 'bisa melihat masa depan'"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan "Meski begitu aku yakin hyung akan menjadi pemain basket yang hebat"

"Aku percaya padamu Kyunnie" jawab Siwon. Saat selesai terapi, Siwon berbincang dengan Amber dan memberi tahunya tentang 'ramalan' Kyuhyun, tapi Amber segera memberi peringatan Siwon tentang kejahilan Kyuhyun. Amber jatuh bukan karena ramalan Kyuhyun, tapi karena dia belum terbiasa dengan pakaian suster yang feminim ini. Dari kecil Amber sangat tomboy, orang tuanyalah yang memaksanya terjun ke dunia kesehatan. Tapi sejak bertemu Kyuhyun, Amber merasa disinilah tempatnya. Tempatnya mampu membantu para pasien untuk semangat melawan rasa sakitnya.

"Memang harus" angguk Kyuhyun "Karena hyung sangat berbakat. Hyung pasti bisa meraih impian hyung"

"Kyunnie sendiri, apa impianmu?" Tanya Siwon mentap penasaran onyx hitam Kyuhyun "Impian untuk dirimu sendiri. Bukan untuk oang lain"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak kemudian menjawab "Aku hanya ingin semua orang yang kusayangi bahagia"

"Sudah kubilang, impian untuk dirimu sendiri Kyunnie" Siwon menyentil dahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Itu kekerasan hyung. Aku kan sedang sakit"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" Siwon mendelik pada Kyuhyun.

Sesaat wajah Kyuhyun tampak muram, tapi selanjutnya dia terseyum walau ada kesan miris di dalamnya "Aku tak mau membuat mimpi untuk diriku. Aku tahu aku tak punya waktu untuk itu"

Seharian ini Siwon sering bertanya, benarkah Kyuhyun baru berusia 7 tahun? Kenapa kata-katanya seperti orang dewasa. Rumit dan susah dimengerti "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Kyunnie? Kau tak boleh menyerah. Kau yang mengajariku"

Kyuhyun menunduk "Kurang dari sebulan lagi aku akan mati hyung" Siwon terbelalak mendengarnya "Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi pagi" Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar sejak Siwon memasuki kamar Kyuhyun tadi pagi mendengar pembicaraan Hangeng, Heechul dan Siwon.

"Cho Kyuhyun adik kebanggaanku tak akan menyerah dengan vonis itu" ucap Siwon.

"Aku tak menyerah hyung. Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan diri" jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengusap wajah pucat itu penuh kasih sayang "Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap wajah tampan Siwon "Bertaruh apa?"

"Aku akan mengikuti pertandingan final basket sebulan lagi. Kau akan bisa bertahan lebih dari sebulan. Kita bertaruh melawan waktu. Jika kita menang, kita akan mendapat hadiah satu sama lain" jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos. Lumayan susah baginya mengerti tapi otaknya yang cerdas sedikt banyak menangkap maksud Siwon "Jika kita kalah?"

"Kita pasti menang. Percaya pada hyung" Siwon menjawab yakin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat keoptimisan Siwon "Ne, Kyu percaya Wonnie hyung" Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon makin erat.

"Anak pintar" Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun "Sekarang tidurlah, kita harus banyak istirahat agar menang"

Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan hangat Siwon. Wangi badan Siwon membuatnya nyaman "Jaljayo Wonnie hyung"

Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun "Jaljayo Kyunnie"

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas. Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendu "Semua akan baik-baik saja Kyunnie. Esok akan semakin baik"

Sayangnya, ketika keesokkan harinya, Siwon harus meralat perkataannya.

**~^o^~ TBC ~^o^~**

**Masa depan adalah misteri. Sanggupkah kita menjalani misteri itu?**

**Well, maaf sudah lama menghilang dari FF ini.**

**Lovely Reader pasti tidak butuh alasan, yang dibutuhkan adalah updatean. Hehehe**

**Saya hobby nguruh Author lain upadate kilat, tapi saya sendiri malah ngaret. Mianhae ne?**

**Perkembangan ceritanya terasa aneh dan janggal kan? Jika iya, kasi tau bagian mana ya, biar Author perbaiki di chapter berikutnya. **

**Saya ngarang soal kesehatannya, jadi kalau rancu tolong dmaklumi.**

**Jangan lupa isi kotak di bawah, enggak pakai uang atau emas permata, Cuma sedikit pulsa kok ^^V**

**Love**

**Anin :3**

Ps: lagi sakit gigi T_T


	5. Chapter 5

MY LITTLE BROTHER

Title : My Little Brother

Nama Author : aninsj13 aka aninkyuelf

Cast/pemain : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and other *males ngetik*

Genre : Brothership, Family

Length : Chapter

Rating: General

Discover : Semua kata dalam FF ini sudah dipatenin dalam otak saya. Siwon selingkuhan saya dan Kyuhyun suami saya. Ada masalah?#nyolot#

Warning : angst, TYPOSangat, Just Brothership

Summary : Choi Siwon sangat menyukai basket dan berbakat pada bidang itu walau usianya baru 8 tahun. Tapi sayang, sebuah kecelakaan membuat kakinya lumpuh. Dia yakin dunianya sudah berakhir sampai seorang Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya bangkit. Seorang bocah 7 tahun yang lahir dan dibesarkan di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun yang akan selalu menjadi adik kecil Siwon.

Chapter 5

.

Author POV.

Mrs Choi mengguncangkan tubuh anak tunggalnya pelan "Siwonnie, ayo bangun chagiya"

Siwon hanya menggeliat malas "5 menit lagi mommy"

Mrs Choi menghela nafas. Tidak biasanya Siwon susah dibangunkan "Siwonnie, ini sudah siang. Bukannya kau ingin cepat-cepat terapi emm?"

Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya tapi masih dengan mata tertutup. Tangannya direntangkan ke atas untuk peregangan "Ne mommy" Walau berat, mata Siwon perlahan terbuka dan dia memekik kaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun tertidur pulas di sampingnya "Oh!"

Mrs Choi memberi tanda agar Siwon jangan ribut "Ssst! Jangan berisik nanti Kyuhyunnie bangun. Dokter Tan menyuruhnya banyak istirahat"

Siwon mengangguk. Ditatapnya wajah polos Kyuhyun yang tertidur. Wajah pucat yang membuat hatinya tersayat "Kyunnie pasti sembuh kan mommy?"

Mrs Choi menatap sendu Siwon dan beralih ke Kyuhyun. Bocah imut yang tengah tertidur itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya dadanya yang naik turun karena tarikan nafas yang membuktikan dia adalah makhluk hidup "Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa kepada Tuhan. Ingat Siwonnie, Tuhan selalu memberi yang terbaik untuk hambanya"

Siwon mengangguk "Ne mommy"

Mrs Choi tersenyum. Sebuah senyum sedih yang ditutupi kelembutan. Yeoja cantik itu membantu Siwon duduk di kursi roda yang sedari tadi di dorongnya "Ayo, dokter Kim sudah menunggu kita"

Siwon hanya mengangguk. Kedua ibu dan anak itu berlalu dari kamar Kyuhyun tanpa suara sampai Siwon tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri 'Kau hanya berlebihan Siwon' bantinnya 'Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus berusaha mewujdukan mimpinya. Berhentilah berpikiran buruk'

**~^o^~**

Hangeng merasa sangat tidak berguna saat lagi-lagi dia melihat Kyuhyun terbaring dengan berbagai alat medis menunjang kehidupannya. Tanpa masker oksigen itu Kyuhyun tak akan bisa bernafas. Tanpa elektrokardiograf jantung Kyuhyun mungkin akan berhenti berdetak.

Kamar Kyuhyun lagi-lagi bertransformasi sebagai ruang ICU. Sejak bocah itu pernah koma selama 2 bulan, kamar Kyuhyun bisa dugunakan sebagai ruang ICU jika kondisi bocah itu kembali memburuk. Seperti sekarang. Ketika Hangeng berkunjung untuk kedua kalinya pagi itu ke kamar Kyuhyun, Hangeng menemukan Kyuhyun kembali mimisan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Berkali-kali Hangeng mencoba membangunkan pasien kecilnya itu tapi tak ada reaksi, malah tubuh mungil itu tersentak hebat dan langsung kaku setelahnya.

"Bukankah tadi malam keadaan Kyuhyun membaik?" Dokter Lee Sooman langsung masuk ke kamar bernuansa biru itu setelah mendengar kabar Kyuhyun kembali koma.

Hangeng menghela nafas. Tangannya masih gemetar. Dia cukup shock saat mendapati tubuh kaku Kyuhyun. Hangeng sudah berpikir buruk tadi. Tapi dia sangat bersyukur karena jantung Kyuhyun masih berdetak walau cukup lemah "Setengah dari hatinya sudah terinfeksi bakteri karena imun tubuhnya yang lemah racun, bakteri dan virus bisa masuk dengan mudah"

Dokter Lee menatap sedih tubuh Kyuhyun yang terhubung dengan banyak kabel itu "Apa Heechul sudah tahu?"

Hangeng mengangguk "Dia sudah tahu tentang kondisi Kyuhyun yang semkin parah. Hanya saja soal dia kembali koma…" Hangeng terdiam sebentar "…aku belum berani memberitahunya"

Dokter Lee mengangguk "Saat dia dia tengah menangani operasi sesar. Aku sendiri yang akan memberitahunya setelah tugasnya selesai"

"Aku mengerti Dokter Lee" ucap Hangeng lega karena bukan dia yang harus memberitahu berita buruk ini pada sahabatnya itu.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. Aku percayakan cucuku padamu Han" Lee Sooman menepuk pundak Hangeng.

**~^o^~**

Walau terasa berat, Siwon tak mau menyerah. Berjam-jam dia mencoba berdiri tanpa berpegangan tapi hasilnya selalu sama. Dia terjatuh. Dia sudah bisa berdiri dengan berpegangan dengan palang, tapi begitu dia melepas palang, tubuhnya akan ambruk. Rasa sakit yang menyengat pada kakinya sudah mencapai puncaknya, tapi Siwon seolah mati rasa. Dia kembali bangun dan mencoba.

"Siwonnie!" Mrs Choi berteriak saat Siwon kembali terjatuh. Wajah cantik berwibawa itu sudah basah oleh air mata melihat perjuangan anaknya.

Siwon berusaha bangun, tapi rasa sakit di kaki dan sekujur tubuhnya membuat bocah itu kembali terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Dokter Kim yang sedari tadi dipaksa Siwon untuk menjauhinya langsung mendekat. Siwon yakin keberadaan dokter dan suster yang menangkapnya jika jatuh membuat tubuhnya manja dan tidak mau berusaha. Karena itu dia memaksa semua menjauhinya ketika dia terapi. Sungguh anak yang keras kepala.

"Dia hanya kelelahan" jawab dokter Kim kepada ibu Siwon yang terlihat sanagat panik.

"Ommo!" Leeteuk yang baru datang langsung kaget melihat Siwon terbaring lemas "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Siwonnie tak apa-apa" Mrs Choi menjawab pertanyaan kepala pelayan keluarganya "Anak itu terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Kau baru dari kamarnya kan Teukkie?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat keruh "Keadaannya jauh dari kata baik. Dia kembali koma"

"Mwo?" semua yang berada disana –minus Siwon yang masih pingsan- menatap Leeteuk tidak percaya.

"Aku mendengar langsung dari dokter Lee dan dokter Tan" Leeteuk menatap sedih Siwon yang kini berada di gendongan dokter Kim.

"Aku akan membawa Siwon ke kamarnya dan mengobatinya disana. Kuharap jangan dulu memberitahu Siwon tentang hal ini. Itu akan sangat mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya paska kecelakaan dan juga membebani fikirannya yang belum stabil"

Semua mengangguk. Mungkin ketidaktahuan Siwon adalah yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

**~^o^~**

Sudah 2 hari Siwon mencoba berdiri tanpa berpegangan. Tapi sampai saat itu dia terus gagal. Dia sangat kesal. Apalagi sudah 2 hari dia tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Setelah terapi dia akan sangat kelelahan sampai tertidur. Sebenarnya dia bisa mengunjungi Kyuhyun begitu bangun, tapi Heechul bilang padanya, Kyuhyun tak mau bertemu Siwon jika Siwon belum bisa berdiri tanpa berpegangan. Aissh! Padahal dia sangat merindukan adik kecilnya yang imut itu.

"Ini kesempatan" ucap Siwon senang. Mommy, daddy dan Leeteuk ajussinya sedang tak ada di rumah sakit. Setelah berpura-pura tertidur, Siwon berencana mengunjungi Kyuhyun diam-diam. Dia tidak peduli jika Kyuhyun tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Dia hanya ingin melihat adik kecilnya itu, walaupun dengan mengintip.

Susah payah Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi rodanya. Dengan mengendap-endap, dia mulai memutar roda kursi rodanya keluar kamar. Tangan Siwon sudah pegal, tapi dia tidak mengeluh. Kerinduan pada adik imutnya mengalahkan semuanya.

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat pintu kamar Kyuhyun dari jauh. Dia mempercepat putarannya agar bisa lebih cepat sampai tujuannya.

"Akhirnya" ucap Siwon dengan nafas terengah karena lelah. Dia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan pelan, karena yakin Kyuhyun sedang tertidur, Siwon membuka pintu itu.

Tubuhnya langsung kaku melihat pemandangan di dalam ruangan itu. Heechul tengah menangis tanpa suara sambil menggenggam tangan kurus Kyuhyun. Bukan itu hal utama yang membuat Siwon shock. Tubuh Kyuhyun terlihat sama seperti tubuh robot dalam film power ranger yang dipenuhi kabel bahkan mungkin lebih buruk. Berbagai alat mengerikan berbunyi dan menampilkan garis teratur. Alat aneh yang Siwon yakin tidak cocok untuk kamar ceria Kyuhyun. Tubuh kurus adiknya itu terbaring tidak berdaya. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi tertutup sebagian oleh masker oksigen. Mata hitamnya yang biasanya bersinar kini tertutup rapat.

Heechul yang mendengar suara pintu dibuka menatap kaget Siwon yang kaku di depan kamar Kyuhyun "Siwon…"

"Ini mimpi…" lirih Siwon memejamkan matanya. Berharap apa yang dilihatnya hanya mimpi buruk dan dia bisa segera bangun.

Heechul mendekati Siwon. Dia tahu tidak akan lama bisa menyembunyikan fakta ini pada Siwon yang setiap saat merengek ingin bertemu Kyuhyun "Siwon-ah, dengarkan aku…"

"Tidak" Siwon menggeleng sambil menutup telinganya rapat-rapat "Ini hanya mimpi buruk. Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Ini mimpi. Hanya mimpi"

"Berhenti lari dari kenyataan Siwon!" ucapakan tegas Heechul membuat Siwon mendongak. Menatap mata hitam Heechul yang bengkak dan merah "Jangan bersembunyi. Kyuhyun…Kyuhyun…" Heechul kembali meneteskan air matanya "…koma"

"Tidak mungkin!" Siwon masih tak mau mengakui penglihatannya. Mengakui bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi "Tidak mungkin"

"Siwonnie…" suara panggilan Leeteuk membuat Heechul menoleh. Dia melihat namja berwajah lembut itu tengah berlari ke arah mereka "Astaga! Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Aku hanya pulang sebentar dan kau sudah kabur"

Siwon hanya diam. Matanya menatap kosong sosok tubuh yang terbaring tak bergerak di kasurnya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu Siwonnie" ucap Heechul cemas. Lalu dokter kandungan itu menatap Leeteuk "Hyung, tolong bawa Siwon kembali ke kamarnya. Sepertinya dia butuh istirahat"

"Aniya" jawab Siwon "Kalian semua bekerja sama menutupi keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya padaku" pandangannya masih kosong bahkan suaranya terdengar datar tanpa emosi "Kalian mau memisahkanku dengan Kyunnie"

"Siwonnie, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Leeteuk memegang pundak tuan mudanya.

Siwon tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun "Aku tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi. Aku akan menjaganya selamanya"

"Aku akan memanggilkan Hangeng sekarang" Heechul semakin cemas. Siwon mulai mengatakan hal aneh.

Leeteuk mengangguk. Leeteuk menatap punggung Heechul yang menjauh tanpa sadar Siwon yang mencoba berdiri terjatuh dengan suara keras di lantai. Hal itu membuat Leeteuk sangat kaget "Siwonnie, gwencana?"

"Lepaskan aku" Siwon menepis tangan Leeteuk yang mencoba membangunkan dirinya yang masih terbaring di lantai.

Leeteuk tak tahan melihat Siwon. Dibawanya tubuh Siwon dalam pelukannya "Kumohon Siwonnie, jangan seperti ini. Kyuhyun tak akan suka melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini. Kyuhyunnie adalah anak yang kuat. Dia akan bangun dan kembali padamu. Jadi bersabarlah"

Siwon berusaha memberontak dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat membuat Leeteuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon. Leeteuk merasa perlawanan Siwon mulai melemah dan berhenti sama sekali. Malah terdengar dengkuran halus. Leeteuk menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya tubuh Siwon tak kuasa lagi menahan segala perasaan lelah dan sedih, sehingga membuatnya lebih memilih menjelajahi dunia mimpi daripada bertahan dalam dunia nyata yang pahit.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?" Hangeng bertanya begitu dia dan Heechul sampai di tempat itu. Kedua dokter muda itu kaget mendapati Siwon menutup matanya dalam dekapan Leeteuk "Bagaimana Siwon bisa ada disini?"

Leeteuk menggeleng "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di kamar Siwon. Aku cemas keadaan Siwon tidak baik-baik saja setelah ini"

**~^o^~**

Sepertinya prediksi Leeteuk salah. Siwon bangun keesokkan paginya seperti biasa. Dia sarapan seperti biasa. Bahkan terapi seperti biasa. Hanya saja, Siwon lebih memilih berbicara jika perlu saja. Tapi itu malah membuat orang lebih cemas. Mereka sering melihat Siwon melamun dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa sebaiknya kita berhenti untuk hari ini?" dokter Kim memberi saran.

Mrs Choi dan Leeteuk serta Amber mengangguk setuju. Tapi Siwon menggeleng "Kita bahkan baru memulainya setengah jam"

"Tapi Siwon-ah" Dokter Kim menatap prihatin wajah pucat Siwon "Kau sudah lelah. Tidak akan ada artinya terapi ini jika kau memaksakan diri. Yang ada itu malah membahayakan dirimu"

"Aku harus bisa berdiri walau itu hanya satu detik. Aku tidak bisa diam saja sementara Kyuhyun berjuang untuk bangun" Siwon menatap tajam dokter yang sudah menemaninya terapi selama berhari-hari itu "Bahkan walaupun aku harus mati, aku ingin membuktikan pada Kyuhyun bahwa aku bukan orang lemah"

"Siwonnie…" Mrs Choi memanggil anaknya "Mommy mohon, jangan seperti ini terus. Kau membuat mommy sakit"

Siwon benci jika ada air mata pada mata cokelat ibunya. Siwon menghela nafas panjang "Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti. Tapi antarkan aku ke kamar Kyuhyun"

Leeteuk bernafas lega. Setidaknya Siwon masih mau mendengarkan perkataan ibunya.

**~^o^~**

Sudah 4 hari Kyuhyun terbaring koma. Dan Siwon mengutuk dirinya karena sampai saat ini dia belum juga menunjukkan keberhasilan apapun dalam terapinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Kyunnie? Aku tidak berguna" Siwon menangis di samping ranjang Kyuhyun "Kenapa kau tidak juga membuka mu Kyu? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Siwon menghapus air matanya kasar "Aniya. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Jika aku menyerah kau akan menyerah juga kan? Aku tidak mau kau menyerah Kyu. Kau harus bangun. Kita harus memenangkan taruhan kita"

Siwon menarik nafas dalam. Dia tahu dokter Kim memarahinya karena Siwon ketahuan berlatih sendiri bahkan walaupun dia sangat lelah setelah terapi. Tapi Siwon tidak bisa diam saja. Tangannya memegang erat ranjang Kyuhyun sebagai pegangan. Pelan-pelan Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya, membiarkan kaki rapuhnya yang penuh luka menjadi tumpuan seluruh badannya.

Siwon sudah biasa dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan setiap dia memaksakan kakinya tetap berdiri. Nafas Siwon mulai tidak beraturan karena menahan rasa sakit itu. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan pelan-pelan, Siwon melepaskan pegangannya pada ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Waaa!" Siwon langsung memegang kembali ranjang Kyuhyun untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh "Aish! Susah sekali" gerutu Siwon. Dia kembali mengatur nafasnya. Setelah kembali lancar, dia melepas lagi pegangannya pada ranjang Kyuhyun. Tapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya oleng.

Siwon sudah pasrah jika tubuhnya kembali merasakan dinginnya lantai rumah sakit. Tapi anehnya dia tidak merasakan itu. Malah dia merasakan tangannya dipegang oleh tangan yang lebih kecil. Siwon menoleh dan mendapati mata hitam Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Kyunnie!" pekik Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis "You can do it Wonnie hyung…" perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon yang dia pegang dengan sekuat tenaga.

Siwon memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. Pada wajah Kyuhyun yang tak menghapus senyum manisnya. Bahkan Siwon tidak terjatuh seperti biasa ketika tangan Kyuhyun sudah melepaskannya. Kaki Siwon bergetar, tapi Siwon mampu menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Aku bisa Kyunnie" Siwon menatap takjub kakinya yang kini berdiri sempurna tanpa pegangan.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya lenyap saat Siwon terjatuh di lantai dengan bunyi agak keras "Wonnie hyung!" Kyuhyun ingin bagun dan menolong Siwon, tapi tubuhnya masih lemas. Seluruh tenaganya sudah terkuras saat dia menahan Siwon tadi. Kyuhyun melepaskan masker oksigen yang terasa mengganggunya itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa Kyu" Siwon mencoba bangun. Dia sagat senang karena dia bisa berdiri tanpa pegangan walau hanya beberapa detik. Setalah susah payah, Siwon akhirnya bisa mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi roda yang sudah menemaninya selama berhari-hari itu "Aku senang kau sudah bangun Kyu. Kau membuat hyung sangat cemas"

"Mianhae" Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah bersalah "Tapi yang penting sekarang aku baik-baik saja kan? Mulai sekarang, aku akan menemani hyung sampai hyung bisa berjalan dan bermain basket lagi"

"Aniya" Siwon menggeleng membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung "Kau harus menemaniku selamanya"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Ne, selamanya"

**~^o^~**

Seminggu berlalu sejak Kyuhyun bangun dari koma. Hangeng merasa keajaiban terjadi. Kondisi Kyuhyun dari hari ke hatri makin membaik. Dia sudah tidak memerlukan infus lagi. Bahkan 2 hari lalu dia sudah seperti anak anjing yang lincah, berlari kesana kemari. Semua orang dibuat tersenyum melihat semangat dan keceriaan Kyuhyun.

Kini Siwonpun sudah bisa berjalan walau masih tertatih-tatih dan mudah lelah. Dokter Kim bahkan memuji kehebatan Siwon sebagai satu-satunya pasien terapinya yang bisa berjalan dalam waktu 2 minggu.

"Apa kau tidak lelah Kyu? Dari baru bangun tidur kau terus saja mendorong kursi rodaku" Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya pada sosok kecil yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di taman belakang rumah sakit yang sepi untuk menikmati udara sejuk.

Kyuhyun tertawa senang "Kyu sedang sangat bersemangat"

"Hari ini teman-teman tim basket hyung akan datang. Aku akan mengenalkan Kyunnie pada mereka" cerita Siwon.

"Jeongmal?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan mata berbinar senang. Dia sangat senang mempunyai banyak teman. Maklum saja, seumur hidupnya dihabiskan di rumah saki. Jadi dia jarang bisa punya teman.

"Ne" Siwon tersenyum melihat adik kecilnya yang sangat bersemangat.

"Kyunnie juga ingin mengenalkan Wonnie hyung dengan seseorang" kata Kyuhyun "Tapi hyung harus bisa berjalan dengan benar dulu dan berhenti pakai kursi roda"

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya "Wae?"

"Karena aku mau membanggakan hyungku yang hebat pada eommaku" jawab Kyuhyun ceria.

Siwon mengangguk. Dia mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Bocah itu ingin membawanya ke makam ibunya "Hyung berjanji hari itu tak akan lama. Hyung sekarang sudah bisa berjalan sampai 10 menit tanpa kursi roda"

"Dan setelahnya hampir pingsan. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Itu karena hyung belum makan siang" bela Siwon.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar alasan hyungnya "Jangan menipuku hyung. Hyung kelelahan kan? Makanya jangan suka memaksakan diri"

"Aish! Kau ini sok tua sekali sih" gerutu Siwon tapi dalam hatinya dia senang Kyuhyun bisa tertawa lagi. 4 hari Kyuhyun koma adalah saat-saat paling gelap dalam hidupnya. Bahkan dia tidak merasa semenderita itu saat tahu dirinya lumpuh.

"Itu karena hyung yang kekanak-kanakkan" ejek Kyuhyun lagi.

"Iya deh Kyuhyun ajussi" Siwon balas megejek Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak setua itu hyung" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dikatai ajussi.

"Baiklah harabeoji" Siwon sangat senang melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun yang sangat imut.

"Hyung jahat!" Kyuhyun berseru sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda bahwa dia sangat kesal pada hyungnya itu.

Kini giliran Siwon yang tertawa. Siwon memutar kursi rodanya agar dia berhadapan dengan adik kesayangannya itu "Hyung sangat menyayangimu Kyu"

Kekesalan Kyuhyun langsung lenyap mendengar perkataan Siwon. Dia berjongkok sehingga tingginya lebih pendek dari Siwon yang sedang duduk. Direbahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Siwon "Kyu juga sangat menyayangi Wonnie hyung"

"Apa aku lelah Kyu?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengelus surai hitam Kyuhyun yang lembut.

"Eum" Kyuhyun mengangguk "Kyu mulai lelah"

"Kalau begitu kita kembali ke kamarmu ya" ajak Siwon.

"Aniya" Kyuhyun menggeleng dalam pangkuan Siwon "Malam ini Kyu ingin tidur di kamar Wonnie hyung"

Siwon tersenyum. Jika saat ini dia bisa berjalan, sudah digendongnya Kyuhyun agar bocah itu tidak perlu lelah berjalan. Tapi yah, Siwon harus menunggu untuk bisa melakukannya "Arra"

"Siwonnie!" suara teriakan anak sebaya Siwon membuat WonKyu menoleh serempak ke arah suara.

"Ah mereka sudah datang" Siwon tersenyum senang menyambut 6 namja seusianya yang tengah berjalan ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"H…hyung…." Berbeda jauh dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun malah menatap shock teman-teman Siwon. Tepatnya seseorang dalam rombongan itu.

"Waeyo Kyu?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan langsung shock melihat wajah pucat dan ketakutan adiknya "Gwencana Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tubuhnya gemetar "Sa..sakit h..yung" Kyuhyun mencengkram dadanya saat merasakan jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Ommo Kyu!" Siwon panik. Siwon reflex berdiri dan menopang tubuh Kyuhyun yang jatuh karena menahan sakit. Keduanya kini terduduk di rumputan dengan Kyuhyun yang lemas di pangkuan Siwon.

"Siwon ada apa?" seorang teman Siwon yang berambut merah bertanya. Teman-teman Siwon yang sudah sampai ke tempat WonKyu dan kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesakitan.

Siwon tidak memperhatikan temannya. Dia terfokus pada Kyuhyun yang masih mengerang kesakitan walau erangannya makin melemah "Kyu, jawab aku? Kau bisa mendengar hyung kan? Tolong jangan membuat hyung takut Kyu!"

Kyuhyun berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Tapi melihat wajah seseorang yang sangat dia takuti ada didekatnya membuat jantung Kyuhyun makin sakit "Per..gi.."

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa Kyu?" Siwon tidak mendengar lirihan Kyuhyun yang memang sangat pelan.

"Demi Tuhan Choi Siwon! Bawa dia masuk! Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan!" Zhoumi –namja berambut merah itu- berkata dengan nada frustasi karena teman sekelasnya itu malah bertanya terus bukannya membawa bocah yang hampir pingsan itu ke dalam. Ini kan rumah sakit. Dokter pasti merajalalela.

Mendengar ucapan Zhoumi, Siwon langsung menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya dengan bantuan Zhoumi dan beberapa temannya. Siwon berlari mencari siapapun yang bisa mengobati Kyuhyun. Saking cemasnya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah pingsan dalam gendongannya, Siwon tanpa sadar berlari kencang melupakan kakinya yang bahkan berjalan saja masih tertatih-tatih.

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya Siwon belum bisa berjalan? Kenapa dia sekarang malah bisa berlari?" Tanya Yunho –teman setim Siwon yang bermata musang-.

"Eh iya juga ya?" teman-temannya yang lain mengangguk setuju tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang teman mereka yang juga tidak ada disana.

Seseorang yang langsung menyusul Siwon begitu melihat wajah bocah yang digendong Siwon dalam keadaan pingsan itu.

**o****~ TBC ~****o**

**Dunia begitu sempit**

**Sosok yag tidak ingin ditemuipun, mungkin saja adalah bagian dari takdir yang baru**

**Karena suatu alasan, FF ini enggak sempat diupadate tanggal 13 kemarin, mohon permaklumannya.**

**Thanks selangit buat Lovely Reader yang sudah susah payah membuktikan diri menghargai karya seorang Author dengan coment dan review kalian. Walau terkesan sepele, tapi itu sangat berharga bagi kami para Author.**

**Chapter ini enggak sedih-sedih amat kan?**

**Yah, tapi Author boleh tetep minta kotak di bawah diisi…**

**With my Little Nemo**

**Anin :3**

Ps : Hebat! 3 FFku TBC dengan adegan sama. Hahaha sengaja. Biar seragam.


	6. Chapter 6

MY LITTLE BROTHER

Title : My Little Brother

Nama Author : aninsj13 aka aninkyuelf

Cast/pemain : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and other *males ngetik*

Genre : Brothership, Family

Length : Chapter

Rating: General

Discover : Semua kata dalam FF ini sudah dipatenin dalam otak saya. Siwon selingkuhan saya dan Kyuhyun suami saya. Ada masalah?#nyolot#

Warning : angst, TYPOSangat, Just Brothership.

Summary : Choi Siwon sangat menyukai basket dan berbakat pada bidang itu walau usianya baru 8 tahun. Tapi sayang, sebuah kecelakaan membuat kakinya lumpuh. Dia yakin dunianya sudah berakhir sampai seorang Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya bangkit. Seorang bocah 7 tahun yang lahir dan dibesarkan di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun yang akan selalu menjadi adik kecil Siwon.

Note : '_Garis miring_' berarti flashback.

Chapter 5

"_KYUHYUNNIE!" seruan keras terdengar membuat Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah menelan 10 jenis obat hampir tersedak._

"_Yak! Bisakah Sungie tidak berteriak?" Kyuhyun menatap seorang bocah seusianya yang baru saja masuk ke kamar rawatnya dengan cara yang hampir membuat jantungnya kambuh._

"_Hehehe mianhae" bocah bernama lengkap Lee Sungjin itu malah cengengesan "Sungie hanya merasa sangat senang"_

"_Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang Sunngie?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran pada sahabatnya sebayanya itu._

"_Dokter Baek bilang Sungie sudah boleh jalan-jalan keluar rumah sakit" jawab Sungjin ceria "Sebentar lagi kita akan ke Bukit Impian itu Kyu"_

_Sejak setahun lalu Sungjin yang menderita Leukimia dirawat di rumah sakit ini dan Kyuhyun sangat senang karena dia mendapatkan teman baru. Teman barunya ini dengan sombongnya bercerita bahwa dia dan hyung-nya sering melihat bintang jatuh di Bukit Impian. Sebuah bukit indah di dekat rumah sakit ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungjin membuat janji akan kesana jika mereka berdua sudah mendapat izin resmi dari dokter masing-masing._

"_Jjinja?" Kyuhyun terlihat senang. _

"_Eum" Sungjin mengangguk antusias "Sungie sudah tak sabar untuk kesana"_

"_Nado" jawab Kyuhyun._

"_Tapi kau harus mendapat izin dulu dari dokter Han dan dokter Hee Kyuhyunnie" seorang anak bergigi kelinci yang berusia setahun di atas kedua bocah itu masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun dengan cara tenang, berbeda dengan cara ekstrim adiknya._

"_Tentu saja Sungminnie hyung. Kyu akan dapat izin itu" jawab Kyuhyun mantap._

"_Minnie hyung juga ikut kan?" Sungjin bertanya penuh harap._

"_Mana bisa aku membiarkan kalian merajalela berdua" Sungmin mengelus sayang rambut adik kandungnya yang berusia 6 tahun itu._

"_Kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan. Besok sore kita ke Bukit Impian" seru Kyuhyun semangat._

_Sungmin yang gemaspun mencubit pipi chubby bocah yang setahun ini dekat dengannya. Bocah yang dia anggap sebagai adik dan begitu pula sebaliknya "Selamat berjuang meluluhkan hati kedua ajussimu Kyu"_

"_Bisa Sungie bayangkan Hee ajussi akan mengamuk saat Kyu minta izin. Pasti lucu sekali" Sungjin tertawa membayangkan dokter muda nan cantik itu mengamuk._

"_Sungie tenang saja, Kyu akan menjadikan Sungminnie hyung sebagai tumbal" ucap Kyuhyun. Bocah 6 tahun itu sedang senang-senangnya menggunakan kata 'tumbal' untuk semua kalimat yang dia ucapkan._

"_Andwae~!" Sungjin langsung memeluk kakak satu-satunya "Jangan sentuh Minnie hyung Sungie"_

"_Minimmie juga hyung Kyu" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Dia sangat senang melihat wajah kesal sahabatnya itu._

"_Sungie tidak mau berbagi" tolak Sungjin sedang Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat adik-adiknya yang beradu mulut._

"_Kalau Sungie tidak mau. Kyu akan menjadikan Sungie tumbal hantu penunggu rumah sakit ini" ancam Kyuhyun._

"_Mwo? Huwwaaaa! Minnie hyung, Sungie tidak mau jadi tumbal!" rengek Sungjin._

"_Kyu" Sungmin menegur Kyuhyun walau matanya memancarkan sinar geli "Berhenti menakuti Sungjin"_

"_Kyu kan hanya mengatakan sebenarnya. Hantu perempuan bergaun robek itu memang meminginkan Sungjin sebagai tumbalnya" elak Kyuhyun._

"_HUWEEEEE" Sungjin menangis makin keras di atas senyum kemenangan Kyuhyun._

**~^o^~**

"Kyuhyun hanya kelelahan dan shock ringan. Dia akan baik-baik saja setelah istirahat cukup. Tidak ada yang perlu kalian cemaskan" Dokter Kim Soohyun berkata setelah memeriksa Kyuhyun. Dia tadi sempat kaget saat Siwon tiba-tiba menggendong Kyuhyun yang pingsan dan memohon agar dia memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo dokter Kim" Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia pikir Kyuhyun kambuh, tapi syukurlah dongsaengnya itu tidak apa-apa.

"Siwon…" dokter berambut ikal itu baru menyadari suatu hal. Ditatapnya Siwon dari atas sampai bawah "Kau bisa… berjalan?"

Saking cemasnya Siwon terhadap keadaan Kyuhyun, dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia bisa berjalan ah tidak dia bahkan bisa berlari kencang sambil menggendong Kyuhyun. Sebuah keajaiban yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyadari itu" Dokter Kim melihat raut kaget Siwon "Itu namanya gerakan refleks. Suatu hal mendorong tubuhmu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dalam keadaan normal belum tentu bisa kau lakukan. Hal seperti ini seperti keajaiban. Baru sekitar 2 minggu terapi kau sudah bisa berjalan. Sungguh di luar dugaan"

Siwon yang mendengar dengan seksama penjelasan dokter Kim terlihat semangat. Kemenangan taruhannya ada di depan mata "Bisakah aku berlatih basket dokter Kim? Kurang dari 2 minggu lagi adalah pertandingan final. Apakah aku bisa mengikuti pertandingan itu?"

Dokter Kim tersenyum "Kita akan melakukan beberapa tes besok. Jika hasilnya bagus, mengikuti pertandingan bukan hal mustahil. Kyuhyunnie pasti sangat senang mendengar berita ini"

Siwon mengangguk "Gomawo dokter Kim. Aku akan memberi kejutan pada Kyunnie setelah dia bangun nanti"

Dokter Kim memberi beberapa nasehat pada Siwon sebelum dokter muda itu meninggalkan ruang rawat Siwon. Kebetulan taman tempat Kyuhyun dan Siwon berjalan-jalan tadi berada di dekat ruang rawat Siwon, jadi untuk kenyamanan Kyuhyun dibopong ke ruangan itu.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. Didudukkan tubuhnya di dekat raanjang tempat Kyuhyun terbaring. Kakinya bergerak memutar seolah sedang pemanasan. Siwon masih belum percaya, dia tidak lumpuh lagi. Dia sudah tidak perlu menggunakan kursi roda lagi. Sungguh hal yang membahagiakan.

"A..apa dia dongsaeng yang sering kau ceritakan Siwon?" Seorang lagi yang sedari tadi berdiri agak jauh dari ranjang akhirnya membuka suara. Wajahnya yang imut terlihat mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Tapi Siwon yang sedang senang sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Ne" Siwon menjawab mantap. Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun yang kini tidak terlalu pucat "Namanya Kyuhyun. Dia dongsaeng kecil kesayanganku. Dialah yang memberi keajaiban dalam hidupku"

Sungmin menahan nafas. Kenapa dunia ini begitu sempit? "Dia… sakit apa?" pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya karena Sungmin tahu betul apa jawabannya.

Pertanyaan Sungmin mampu menghapus senyum lebar Siwon "Jantungnya lemah" hanya itu yang mampu Siwon keluarkan. Membahas kondisi Kyuhyun bukan hal yang dia inginkan "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana yang lain?"

Sungmin yang tak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah damai Kyuhyun kini menatap Siwon "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai"

Siwon mengangguk "Aku tak menyangka bisa secepat ini pulih. Han ajussi juga heran betapa cepatnya tubuhku sembuh. Pasti itu semua karena keajaiban Tuhan yang sering dikatakan Kyunnie"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Dia malah melamun. Mengingat hal yang terjadi setahun lalu. Kejadian mengerikan yang ingin dia lupakan. Tapi setiap melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun, rasa bersalah atas kejadian itu terasa menusuk jantungnya.

Empat namja cilik berusia antara 8 sampai 12 tahun masuk ke ruangan Siwon dengan sedikit ricuh. Salah seorang namja berambut putih keabu-abuan langsung bertanya pada Siwon "Bagaimana keadaan bocah itu Siwon?"

"Namanya Kyuhyun Jungmo-ah, jangan memanggilnya bocah" tegur Siwon "Kyunnie sudah tak apa-apa. Kata dokter dia hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup, karena itu kalian jangan ribut"

Zhoumi –anak berambut merah- mendekati ranjang tempat Kyuhyun terbaring dan mengelus rambut hitam Kyuhyun "Jadi nama anak manis ini Kyunnie. Imut sekali dia"

"Tentu saja" jawab Siwon bangga "Dia dongsaengku. Hyungnya saja tampan"

Jay –namja berambut hitam pendek- menoyor kepala Siwon "Percaya diri sekali kamu"

"Ngomong-ngomong" Yunho -si rambut cepak berwarna cokelat- menatap Siwon bingung "Katanya kamu masih terapi, tapi tadi larimu cepat sekali"

"Benar juga" Jungmo ikut menatap penuh selidik Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum "Ini berkat Kyunnie. Dia membawa keajaiban untukku"

Kelima bocah setim basket itu terlalu asik membicaarakan Kyuhyun sampai tak menyadari seorang teman mereka yang sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu. Ya, Lee Sungmin memilih tak berada dalam satu tembok dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Dia tak mau Kyuhyun kembali drop karena melihatnya.

**~^o^~**

Hangeng langsung melesat begitu dokter Kim memberitahunya Kyuhyun pingsan. Meski dokter terapi Siwon itu sudah memberitahu kondisi Kyuhyun tidak parah ataupun mengkawatirkan, Hangeng tetap merasa cemas. Dia harus melihat sendiri baru bisa tenang.

Langkah terburu-buru namja kelahiran China itu terhenti ketika dia melihat sosok anak yang dia kenal. Giginya yang mirip kelinci itu terekam dengan jelas dalam ingatan Hangeng. Seorang anak yang seharusnya tidak ada di tempat ini.

"Sungmin-ah?" Hangeng menghampiri anak itu untuk sekedar memastikan.

Anak berambut cokelat gelap itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Mata hitamnya sedikit melebar melihat orang yang menyapanya "Dokter Han?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hangeng bertanya "Bagaimana kalau sampai Heechul melihatmu? Dia bisa mencelakaimu"

Sungmin menghela nafas. Teringat jelas kejadian 6 bulan lalu saat dia kembali ke rumah sakit ini untuk meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun. Bukannya mendapat maaf, Kyuhyun malah histeris dan pingsan karena jantungnya kambuh. Heechul yang hampir lepas kendali melempar Sungmin dengan vas bunga, syukur Hangeng berhasil menarik Sungmin sebelum vas bunga porselen itu menghantam kepalanya.

Hanageng sendiri tengah berpikir. Apa kejadian pingsannya Kyuhyun ada sangkut pautnya dengan kedatangan Sungmin ke rumah sakit ini? "Sungmin-ah, apa kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin tahu dia tidak boleh berbohong. Dengan pelan dia menganggukkan kepala "Aku datang untuk menjenguk Siwon. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Kyuhyun"

Hangeng menghela nafas mendadak merasa lelah "Kyuhyunnie masih trauma. Dia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian setahun lalu. Kuharap kau mengerti Sungmin-ah"

"Aku tahu" jawab Sungmin. Suaranya terdengar bergetar "Aku juga tidak bisa melupakannya. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan ajussi? Aku ingin mendapat maaf dari Kyuhyun. Sungjin tak akan tenang jika Kyuhyun masih membenci kami"

"Kyuhyun tidak membenci kalian Sungmin-ah" Hangeng mencoba membesarkan hati kakak dari mantan pasien rumah sakit ini "Dia hanya takut. Saat itu dia sangat mempercayaimu"

Sungmin rasanya ingin menangis. Dia memang sudah merusak bahkan mencabik-cabik kepercayaan penuh yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Tapi saat itu dia terjepit. Dia memang jahat karena melakukan hal itu pada kyuhyun. Tapi saat itu dia harus melakukan sesuatu jika ingin adiknya selamat. Dan dia terpaksa mengorbankan Kyuhyun.

"2 minggu lagi" suara Hangeng yang sendu membuat Sungmin berhenti mengingat masa lalu.

"Apa yang 2 minggu lagi?" Tanya Sungmin belum mengerti.

"Menurut pemeriksaan dokter umur Kyuhyun tidak lebih dari 2 minggu lagi" jawab Hangeng.

Mata Sungmin terbelalak. Secepat itu kah? "Tapi dia tidak terlihat dalam kondisi buruk"

"Siwon memberinya semangat" Hangeng menjelaskan "Kau tahu selama ini Kyuhyun hidup hanya untuk orang-orang yang dia sanyangi dan menyayanginya. Meski umurnya baru 7 tahun dia bisa berpikir lebih dewasa daripada orang dewasa pada umumnya. Dia pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak takut akan kematian. Dia hanya takut meninggalkan kesedihan bagi orang yang dia sayangi. Tak pernah sekalipun dia mengeluh, padahal aku sendiri tak bisa membayangkan betapa sakit yang dirasakan tubuh kecilnya. Dia hanya tersenyum. Dia tak ingin kita merasa sedih. Kau mengenalnya Sungmin-ah. Kau tahu bagaimana sifat anak itu"

Sungmin menghapus setetes air mata yang membasahi pipi chubbynya. Dia memang tahu bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun. Dulu dia selalu heran, bagaimana seorang anak yang bahkan baru berusia 6 tahun bisa menanggapi masalah hidup lebih bijaksana daripada orang dewasa yang pernah ditemuinya. Bagaimana seorang Kyuhyun menyemangatinya yang terpuruk karena kondisi Sungjin yang masuk stadium akhir. Dan setelah semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuknya, dia malah menghianati bocah polos itu.

"Aku tak memaksamu, tapi aku tahu kau tak akan bisa tenang sebelum Kyuhyun memaafkanmu. Karena itu Sungmin-ah, gunakan waktumu sebaik-baiknya. Gunakan waktu yang sedikit ini untuk memahaminya" kata Hangeng sambil mengacak surai hitam Sungmin. Namja China yang lembut itu memberi senyum semangat kepada Sungmin sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar Siwon.

Sungmin yang ditinggal seorang diri kini menatap langit dengan air mata membasahi pipinya "Apa yang harus hyung lakukan Sungjin-ah?"

**~^o^~**

"Kenapa Kyunnie belum tidur?" Siwon bertanya pada sosok mungil yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam tapi sosok mungil itu terlihat bolak-balik posisi seolah gelisah.

"Kyu tidak bisa tidur" jawab Kyuhyun cemberut. Dia sudah sangat ngantuk tapi tidak bisa juga memejamkan matanya. Mungkin efek pingsannya yang sampai sore, jadi matanya malas terpejam lagi.

"Tapi Kyunnie harus tidur. Dokter bilang Kyunnie harus banyak istirahat" nasehat Siwon sembari mengelus sayang rambut halus Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie hyung" panggil Kyuhyun. Mata hitamnya yang cerah menatap dalam mata cokelat Siwon.

"Emm?" Siwon balas menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa Wonnie hyung sayang sama Kyu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi dia tetap menjawabnya dengan anggukan "Tentu saja. Di dunia ini Kyunnielah yang paling hyung sayang. Melebihi apapun. Bahkan diri hyung sendiri"

"Jjinja?" Kyuhyun terlihat penuh harap.

Tanpa ragu Siwon menjawab tegas "Ne"

"Apa Wonnie hyung tidak akan meninggalkan Kyu?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Ada nada ketakutan terdengar dari kalimat itu.

"Wonnie hyungmu yang tampan ini tidak aka pernah meninggalkan Kyunnie dongsaengku yang manis ini" Siwon menarik hidung mungil Kyuhyun "Kenapa Kyu bertanya seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menarik-narik ujung piyama Pikachu kuningnya "Kyu…Kyu hanya takut. Seandainya nanti kita dalam bahaya, Wonnie hyung akan meninggalkan Kyu"

Siwon mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah putih pucat dongsaeng kesayangannya. Membawa mata hitam itu menatap mata cokelatnya "Dengarkan hyung Kyu" Siwon menatap serius berusaha agar Kyuhyun memahami kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan "Aku sangat menyayangimu. Tak akan kubirkan seorangpun menyakitimu. Jika terjadi suatu hal yang memaksaku untuk memilih keselamatanmu atau keselamatanku, tanpa ragu aku akan memilih keselamatanmu. Apa Kyu mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Perasaannya yang tadi gundah seolah menguap. Dia langsung memeluk tubuh Siwon yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya "Kyu juga saaaannnnnggggaaaat saaaaayyyyyaaaaannnngg Wonnie hyung. Kyu akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Wonnie hyung bahagia"

Siwon tersenyum. Hatinya terasa ringan dan hangat saat tubuh Kyuhyun menempel erat dengan tubuhnya "Gomawo Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, Siwon yang cemas langsung melepas pelukannya karena mengira Kyuhyun merasa sesak. Tapi saat dia melihat wajah damai Kyuhyun dan dengkuran bocah itu Siwon malah tersenyum geli. Ternyata dongsaeng imutnya itu sudah tertidur lelap. Ckckck cepat sekali.

**~^o^~**

Siwon menjalani berbagai tes yang diberikan dokter Kim dengan baik. Dokter muda berpengalaman itu kemudian mengizinkan Siwon untuk memulai latihannya sore ini. Tapi hanya boleh 3 jam sehari. Siwon dan Kyuhyun senang bukan main.

Sore ini Kyuhyun merasa sedikit kesepian karena Siwon sedang latihan basket di lapangan basket 4 km dari rumah sakit ini. Kyuhyun sudah merengek setengah mati untuk diizinkan melihat Siwon latihan, tapi Heechul dan Hangeng menolak tegas keinginan itu. Kyuhyun yang ngambek tidak mau bicara dengan 2 ajussi kesayangannya itu. Bagaimanapun sudah setahun dia tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di luar area rumah sakit.

"Hey, berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu Kyunnie, kau terlihat seperti ikan kekurangan air" ejek Heechul saat melihat anak kesayangannya tengah memasang wajah kesalnya. Kyuhyun mendengus tanpa memandang Heechul. Heechul yang kesal menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun "Siapa yang mengajarimu mendengus seperti itu bocah nakal?

Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Heechul "Chullie ajussi sering mendengus saat Lee haraboeji menasehati"

"Cih" Heechul ikutan mendengus "Kau terlalu dewasa di umurmu sekarang"

"Aku memang harus dewasa ajussi. Aku ingin bisa menjadi orang dewasa yang menyenangkan" jawab Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memang polos, tapi Heechul dapat melihat matanya bersinar layaknya orang dewasa. Cerdas dan bijaksana. Heechul jadi sedikit takut. Tapi rasa takut Heechul terhapus dengan rasa sedihnya. Heechul tahu kalimat Kyuhyun tadi menyuarakan betapa inginnya bocah itu tumbuh dewasa. Tapi mengingat kondisinya yang kian parah, Heechul rasanya ingin menangis. Kyuhyun yang menyadari efek dari kalimatnya segera memeluk ayah angkatnya itu "Tapi Kyu tak mau tumbuh dewasa. Nanti kalau Kyu dewasa hyung tidak memanjakan Kyu lagi"

Heechul membalas pelukan Kyuhyun "Siapa bilang? Meski Kyu tua, aku akan tetap menyayangimu. Malah semakin besar dari hari ke hari"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan erat Heechul "Kyu tetap tak mau tumbuh dewasa. Kalau Kyu dewasa berarti Heechul ajussi akan tua. Keriput, kisut, renta dan peyot"

"Yak!" Heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun mendengar ejekkan bocah itu.

"Aissh! Kepalaku sakit ajussi. Bagaimana kalau Kyu jadi phabo seperti ajussi?" Kyuhyun makin mengejek Heechul.

"Mulutmu itu perlu dikarantina Kyu" jawab Heechul. Walau begitu tak sedikitpun Heechul melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kyu tak mau. Kyu suka mulut Kyu. Kata Wonnie hyung mulut Kyu seksi seperti kucing" kata Kyuhyun.

"Siwon itu bohong. Dia hanya ingin menyenangkanmu saja" balas Heechul.

"Tidak kok" suara Siwon mengintrupsi pelukan HeeKyu. Kedua namja berbeda usia itu melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap namja cilik kelewat tampan yang baru saja masuk ke kamar bernuansa babby blue milik Kyuhyun "Bibir Kyu memang lucu dan seksi"

"Tuh kan" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Cih beraninya keroyokkan" ejek Heechul.

"Jika usia Kyu dan Wonnie hyung digabungkan tetap saja usia Heechul ajussi lebih tua, jadi kami tidak keroyokkan" jelas Kyuhyun dengan suara sok mengguruinya.

"Jadi kau mau bilang aku tua begitu?" delik Heechul.

"Nah ajussi menyadarinya sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Heechul bersiap melayangkan jitakan ke kepala Kyuhyun saat Siwon dengan segera memeluk adik bermulut tajamnya itu "Berhenti memukul Kyu, ajussi. Dia sedang sakit"

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Siwon" dengus Heechul.

Siwon ingin bilang 'Ajussi jauh lebih memanjakannya daripada aku' tapi dia tak mau menambah kekesalan Heechul jadi dia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun yang kini memeletkan lidahnya pada Heechul.

"Yak! Kau benar-benar bandel ya jika ada yang membelamu" geram Heechul sambil berusaha memisahkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Waaaaa hyungie" Kyuhyun bersembunyi di dada Siwon tak mau melonggarkan pelukan Siwon "Tolong Kyu!"

Akhirnya senja itu dihabiskan dengan acara tarik-tarikkan Siwon yang dimenangkan oleh Heechul. Siwon berusaha setengah mati melawan Heechul yang malah menggelitiki Kyuhyun dan akhirnya bisa menang setelah dokter Lee masuk dan memarahi keberisikkan mereka bertiga.

**~^o^~**

Kyuhyun mengucek matanya yang terasa berat karena dia baru bangun tidur. Dia meraba ranjang sebelahnya dan tidak mendapati apa-apa. Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan diri dan melihat sekitarnya. Tidak ada seorangpun kecuali dia disana. Tapi namja kecil itu melihat selembar kertas di nakas dekat kasurnya. Selembar kertas berisi surat dari Siwon. Si jenius yang bisa membaca sejak berumur 4 tahun itu tersenyum membaca isi surat sederhana dari Siwon itu.

**Dear My Little Dongsaeng, Kyunnie.**

**Mianhae hyung tidak bisa menemanimu bangun, Pelatih Hwang menyuruh hyung berlatih di pagi hari karena tertinggal banyak hal.**

**Hyung janji akan pulang sebelum makan siang, jadi Kyunnie harus sarapan sendiri. Jangan pisahan sayur lagi, sayur sangat bagus untuk kesehatan.**

**Dan jangan banyak keluyuran. Gunakan waktu untuk istirahat.**

**Hyung menyayangimu Kyu, jadi turuti perkataan hyung, oke?**

**Your Best Hyungie**

**Siwon**

Ada rasa hangat yang nyaman masuk ke hati Kyuhyun selesai membaca surat itu. Cara Siwon yang begitu perhatian padanya membuat Kyuhyun senang. Dia sering dekat dengan seseorang bahkan dalam waktu yang lebih lama dari ini, tapi tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun merasakan rasa sayang sebesar ini. Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Siwon walaupun mereka belum lama saling kenal. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasa ditakdirkan menjadi adik dalam hidup Siwon.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai melipat rapi surat itu dan memasukkannya dalam kotak berharga pemberian ibunya saat suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kyuhyun berpikir itu mungkin suster yang ditugaskan Hangeng dan Heechul untuk memeriksa dan mengantarkan sarapan untuknya. Tapi saat Kyuhyun menoleh wajah cerianya langsung berubah pucat.

Lee Sungmin berdiri di ambang pintu. Menatap intens Kyuhyun yang mematung di ranjangnya. Sorot matanya tak terbaca.

Seketika oksigen di sekitar ruangan itu lenyap bagi Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdetak tidak nyaman. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya yang mendadak pucat pasi.

"Annyeong Kyuhyunnie…" ucap Sungmin sangat pelan.

"Ugh" Sebuah erangan berhasil lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun.

**~^o^~**

_Gelap. Hanya kegelapan yang ada. Tubuh kecilnya yang penuh luka seolah mati rasa terhadap derasnya hujan. Yang dia rasakan hanya rasa sakit yang terus bertambah setiap detiknya. Rasa sakit yang menyengat pada jantungnya. Paru-parunya seolah berhenti berfungsi. Membuat hidungnya tak bisa menarik oksigen. Rasa sakit membuat tubuhnya remuk tak tertahankan._

_Sunyi. Tak ada suara apapun. Kecuali tumpahan air dari langit gelap yang belum juga mengeluarkan bulan. Kecuali suara ringisan kesakitan yang kelur dari bibirnya yang bergetar karena kedinginan._

"_Mini…mie h…yung…" panggilan lirih itu kembali terdengar. Tubuh kecil itu sedari tadi terus menyebut sebuah nama "To…ugh…long…"_

_Hanya suara petir yang membalasnya._

_Tangannya yang membiru meremas dadanya mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit disana "Mi…nie… h…yung…"_

_Matanya yang setengah terbuka melihat sosok transparan menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Sosok yang sering datang dalam mimpinya._

"_Eo…mma…" panggilnya lirih. Suaranya sarat akan kesatikan. Sosok transparan itu mengangguk "sakitt…" adunya. Air matanya beradu dengan air hujan yang semakin deras "Kyu… ta…kut…" nafasnya kian memburu karena tak mendapatkan pasokan udara._

"_Tidurlah sayang…" ucap sosok itu sambil mengelus rambut tubuh mungil itu. Rambut yang lengket oleh darah walau hujan sudah mencoba melarutkan cairan merah itu._

_Dia tak pernah mau kalah oleh rasa sakit. Tapi kini dia menyerah. Rasa sakit yang datang terus membesar dan dia tak kuat lagi. Perlahan, mata hitam yang meredup itu tertutup bersamaan dengan terkulainya tangan mungil itu di tanah yang basah._

**o****~ TBC ~****o**

**Kenangan menakutkan yang ingin dilupakan kembali mencuat ke permukaan.**

**Mampukan dia bertahan menghadapinya?**

**Atau…**

**Dia akan menyerah lagi seperti dulu?**

**Gag berani banyak note.**

**Trims buat yang udah bersedia meninggalkan jejak, terutama buat My Lovely Reader.**

**Mianhae buat keterlambatannya.**

**Silahkan isi kotak di bawah atau Kyu kusita**

**Anin :3**

Ps : Typos lagi ngetren#crass


End file.
